A Pizzaing Case
by Lake Blue1
Summary: The island's most notorious villains, Herbert and Klutzy, are known for their plans to destroy Club Penguin and the Elite Penguin Force. However, on one peaceful day, they are found feuding over one thing: Who ate the last slice of pizza. Demanding an answer, they took the case to the Club Penguin Court. Will they solve the mystery? Or will they end up arguing with each other?
1. Arguments

**Hi everyone! Welcome to A Pizzaing Case! This is a story written by Jessie9095 and I. This is supposed to be a oneshot, but because the story ended up being very long, so we're splitting it in parts! This story will be on both our profiles, so make sure to go check out Jessie9095! The book cover was done by me, and the writing was done by both of us. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an average day on the island of Club Penguin. The sky was a clear blue, a few white clouds scattered across the sky. A light breeze blew through the trees, making them sway slightly.

Two figures slowly ambled through the forest, making their way across. One was taller than the average penguin, the other much shorter. Herbert the polar bear and Klutzy the crab were on their way to one of the most important stores on Club Penguin (in their opinion).  
The Pizza Parlor.  
The two of them were busy deciding which kind of pizza they wanted.  
"I want a spicy fish pizza," argued Klutzy.  
"I want a vegetarian pizza," retorted Herbert.  
"You know if you haven't wasted so much money on your plans that never work, then we would have enough money to get two pizzas instead of only one," clicked Klutzy.  
"Well, that's your fault!"  
By the time they finished arguing, they finally reached the pizza parlor.  
Herbert, being the boss, went in first. He pushed the door slightly, expecting it to glide open. It remained shut. He pushed it again, this time a little harder, but the door refused to budge. He peeked through the glass door to see that the lights were on and the penguins were eating like normal.  
"That's weird." Herbert commented, "The Pizza Parlor's open, but the door is locked. Maybe it's just jammed." So once again, he pushed the door with all his might. It still did not move. So with one last attempt, he slammed his body weight against the door, making it rattle, but still not move. "WHY IS THIS NOT OPENING?!" He screamed. Klutzy frankly either wasn't paying attention to what Herbert said, or he just did not care.  
A penguin with brown feathers, short brown hair, and a blue t-shirt pushed past him and with one annoyed look, pulled the door open and went in, leaving Herbert speechless.  
"You see, I knew that," declared Herbert. "I was just testing if you were paying attention, Klutzy."  
"What," asked Klutzy.  
"And you failed," responded Herbert as he walked up to the chef?  
"What would you like today," the penguin asked sounding slightly suspicious.  
"I...um... fine," muttered Herbert. "WE would like a vegetarian pizza."  
"That would be about... 800 coins," said the penguin.  
"But it says it's only 500 coins!"  
"Well, if you read the sign, for polar bears there would be an additional 300 coins," replied the penguin.  
"WHAT!? That's totally unfair! I demand a refund," yelled Herbert while smacking his paw on the counter.  
Then Klutzy slowly reached up and paid the necessary 800 coins for their pizza.  
"Herbert, stop being difficult to work with." Klutzy snapped as he dragged the fat polar bear out the door, with the heavy box of pizza on his back.  
"Why are you so nice?" Herbert complained, "You agree to everything, even overpriced pizzas."  
"Well, if you were paying attention, they said that they want be selling vegetarian pizzas anymore. So this pizza right here is the last vegetarian pizza in the world." Klutzy retorted.  
"What," yelled Herbert receiving weird looks from the surrounding penguins. "What do you mean it's the last vegetarian pizza in the world?"  
"I mean it's the last vegetarian pizza in the face of Club Penguin," clicked Klutzy as they began on their trek back to their hideout.  
"But what would I eat," groaned Herbert.  
"Cheese pizza," smirked Klutzy.  
Herbert glared at Klutzy and finally said, "You're mean."  
"Your fault for being a vegetarian."  
"How is it my fault that I'm a vegetarian?! No, it's your fault for NOT being a vegetarian!" He complained.  
Klutzy rolled his eyes and said, "We're here." Pushing the door open, they went down the stairs and Klutzy set the box of pizza down on the workbench.  
"Let's get to work then! I have a very evil plan to destroy the Everyday Prune Farmers!" Herbert laughed evilly.  
"Don't you mean the Elite Penguin Force," corrected Klutzy.  
"No I mean the Error Prone Fumblers!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"No I mean the Enchilada Potato Factory!"  
"Okay then," clicked Klutzy while looking at him weirdly. "Let's dig into the pizza first!"  
"Good idea!"  
They each grabbed a slice of pizza as they sat down and relaxed. Klutzy was surfing the Internet on his tablet, while Herbert was daydreaming about his next plan. Both munched on their pizzas in silence until there was just one slice of pizza left in the box.  
"I need to go to the bathroom." Klutzy clicked and got up to leave.  
"I'm going to the fridge to get myself some pink ice cream." Herbert said as he too got up to leave.  
"Don't eat the last slice of pizza!" They shouted to each other as they separated.  
"I said it first!" Klutzy's now quiet voice chirped.  
"No I said it first," retorted Herbert.

* * *

When they returned to the pizza box, they found it completely empty.  
"Where did the last slice go," asked Klutzy  
"Don't act so innocent," said Herbert. "You obviously ate it when you went to the 'bathroom'"  
"Maybe you ate it when you were 'eating pink ice cream.' We don't even have pink ice cream!"  
"Yeah we do! I have proof. See," said Herbert while holding up a carton of strawberry ice cream.  
"Well, someone ate it," clicked Klutzy while glaring at Herbert.  
"Yeah and it's obviously you," said Herbert.  
"You know what?! Let's take this to court," declared Klutzy  
"We have a court?"  
"I think so, let's double check." He shrugged.

* * *

Lake Blue and Jessie were sitting in the Club Penguin University, in Algebra class. They were furiously scribbling down the answers for the questions, when their EPF phones began to ring the PSA theme song, interrupting the silence. They looked up at their professor, who nodded and allowed them to leave the classroom and pick up the call, as it could be an important mission.  
"Ooh, they have their phones out in school." Tappat chirped as the two went outside.  
"Hello?" They asked in unison.  
"Yeah, this is Herbert," said Herbert on Lake Blue's phone.  
"Why are you calling Herbert? Are you going to finally give up and come willingly to serve the penalties that you get for trying to destroy/taking over club penguin?"  
"Of course not! I just wanted to know if there really is a court in club penguin," asked Herbert.  
"Of course there is," replied Lake Blue.  
"Alright. Thanks," said Herbert as he quickly hung up. Lake Blue shut off her phone as she gave an extremely confused look to Jessie, who had listened in on the conversation.  
"What was that all about?!" Jessie questioned, equally confused.  
That is, until the next day.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Once again, go ahead and visit Jessie9095 for her hard work into the story! **

**That's all for today, we will see you next time! From both of us, have a wonderful day! :D**


	2. Let The Trial Begin!

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to A Pizzaing Case Chapter 2! Jessie and I are really happy that you are enjoying the story so far! **

**Just a reminder, last time we met, Herbert and Klutzy bought the last vegetarian pizza on Club Penguin. After eating all but one slice of pizza, they momentarily left the room. When they came back, the last slice was gone! They decided to sue each other in court. They checked with Lake Blue to make sure there was a court, leaving both Lake Blue and Jessie very puzzled. What happens? You'll have to find out! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lake Blue and Jessie sat in their respective courtroom seats. Penguins shuffled in and likewise took a seat. Everyone was curious and fairly surprised to see the boxes with Herbert and Klutzy's names on them.

"What on Club Penguin is going on here?" Lake Blue asked Jessie, who shrugged.  
"Although it's kind of ironic that Herbert and Klutzy are in court, since they have done so much to destroy the island." Jessie chuckled.  
"All rise!" A shrill voice commanded, and they turned their heads to find John, one of their classmates from school, walking into the courtroom. Behind him trailed Greenbat, another one of their classmates.  
"Greenbat?!" They whispered to each other in surprise as they stood up.  
"Yes," asked Greenbat.  
"Why are you the judge," asked Jessie.  
"Why not? And you should see the crab's lawyer," he snickered as he went to the judge's table.  
The penguins suddenly heard some loud footsteps and they turned around to see Herbert marching into the courtroom. Trailing behind him was Klutzy and his lawyer... Sesian, who was another one of their classmates.  
The three of them took their seats while Herbert glared at Klutzy.  
"Look at all the people supporting me," Herbert shouted across the courtroom.  
They all looked around and Herbert immediately noticed that most of the penguins that were watching the trial was on Klutzy's side of the room. The only thing that was on Herbert's side was a tumbleweed that was passing by and a white puffle that hopped right into Herbert's face and kissed him.  
"Ew! Go to the other side," shrieked Herbert getting the puffle off of him.  
"The Court's now in session," shouted John as everyone took their seats.  
"First thing first," Greenbat. "Herbert, where's your lawyer?"  
"My lawyer is right here," said Herbert hopping over to the lawyer seat.  
Greenbat showed no expression while John face palmed behind him. "Alright then, let's continue." He finally stated. Herbert ran back to his seat, which was a foot away. However, he still managed to trip and hit his nose on the edge of the box, causing a few members of the jury to chuckle.  
"Okay, will Klutzy please come to the witness stand." John ordered, and Klutzy rose from his chair and calmly scuttled to the oversized chair.  
"Attorney, you may proceed with the questioning."  
Sesian cleared his throat and stood up. "Klutzy, explain what happened."  
"Click click Ka click clickety click klick klickety click." Klutzy clicked, the sounds echoing in the large room. There was a slight pause as the penguins realized that they didn't have a crab translator.  
"Wait," said a slightly familiar voice.  
A blue penguin wearing a lab coat with classes stood up from the jury.  
"You better have something good, Gary before interrupting the case," declared Greenbat. "By the way, can i have your autograph? I'm a really big fan."  
"It would be worth your while judge," stated Gary. "I have a crab translator. That way we can easily can understand Klutzy"  
Gary walked over to Klutzy and attached the crab translator on him and walked back to the jury.  
"Alright," Sesian began once again. "Klutzy, please tell us what happened."  
"Well," began Klutzy before being interrupted by Herbert.  
"OBJECTION," he shouted.  
"Herbert," said Greenbat. "Only the lawyer can object."  
"Oh yeah," responded Herbert while hopping over to the lawyer seat. "OBJECTION!"  
"What is it, Herbert?" He rolled his eyes as he spoke.  
Herbert looked up at him before quickly saying, "Nothing, just wanted to say that he needs to tell us what happened." He smiled sheepishly, "And that he's ugly." He added quietly after.  
"Pardon?" Greenbat sternly questioned, which made Herbert firmly shake his head and slink back into his chair.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, Herbert and I bought our box of pizza-" Klutzy began.  
"OBJECTION!" Herbert interrupted yet again before moving to his other seat. "Let ME tell the story! First, Klutzy and I were ambling through the forest. We were yelling at each other about which kind of pizza we wanted to buy. And-"  
"Silence!" Greenbat yelled, hitting the table with the gavel a few times. "Klutzy is testifying right now. Continue Klutzy."  
"As I was saying, we went back to our lair and then we decided we were going to relax a little before we started on Herbert's new plan-" Klutzy began again.  
"And then finally, when we reached the pizza parlour. I failed at opening the door because I thought it was a pull door when it really was a push door. Or was it the other way around? I think it was the other way around. It was a pull door and I thought it was a push door." Herbert paused for a second, thinking about the topic.  
"Herbert," Greenbat said sternly. "Klutzy is speaking. Would you like someone to interrupt you?"  
"No," admitted Herbert. "Even though people do interrupt me."  
"Klutzy please continue," said Sesian.  
"Once we got back to the lair, we dug into the pizza until there was only one slice left. We decided to take a break and I went to the bathroom. And when I came back," Klutzy said.  
"OBJECTION," shouted Herbert.  
"What now," asked the judge.  
"He's not telling the truth," shouted Herbert.  
"Well, we will hear your story in a minute," said Greenbat. "Continue Klutzy."  
"When I came back, I found an empty pizza box with Herbert towering over it."  
"Is that all that happened," asked Sesian.  
"Yes that is."  
"Now, would you tell me is there a reason that Herbert would take the last slice," questioned Sesian.  
"Well, the pizza parlor chef did say that it was the last vegetarian pizza left and Herbert is a vegetarian," stated Klutzy.  
"That is it," said Sesian walking back to the table.  
"Herbert, would you like to cross-examine," asked Greenbat.  
"Of course," said Herbert getting up.  
Herbert slowly walked over to the witness stand before putting his paws down right in front of Klutzy saying, "WHAT IS TWO PLUS TWO?"  
John face palmed behind Greenbat, who sighed in frustration.  
"Objection! Irrelevant and-" Sesian began to call out, but was soon interrupted by Greenbat, who just waved it off, since Herbert's behavior was already appalling.  
"Two plus two is four..." Klutzy said dully.  
"INCORRECT!" Herbert yelled. "Two plus two is...Umm...uhh..." He pondered this question for a full minute before shrugging and saying, "How do you add two numbers again?" This time both John and Greenbat face-palmed.  
"Irrelevant! Next question!" Greenbert ordered through gritted teeth.  
"Geez, okay okay, no need to be so mean about it." Herbert quickly complained. He then turned to Klutzy and asked, "So why did you take the last slice of pizza?"  
"I didn't," Klutzy immediately responded.  
"How do you know if you're not lying," said Herbert staring him down.  
"Objection! He's intimidating my client!"  
"Herbert, your cross examination is over," stated Greenbat.  
"What?! Why?"  
"Because your questions are completely irrelevant."  
"Fine."  
"Will Herbert P. Bear Esquire come forward to the witness stand," asked John.  
"Let's see how this would end up," Jessie whispered over to Lake Blue while Herbert approached the witness stand.

* * *

**How do you think this will turn out? We're just curious to see what you think about the plot so far. Who do you think will win? ;)**

**That's all for today. We sincerely hope you enjoyed, and we wish you a nice day!**


	3. Accusations

**Welcome back everyone! Hope you enjoyed your weekend, because now we have a new chapter up! :D**

**Before we begin, I would like to just quickly answer a few reviews. Thank you all for leaving them! We really do appreciate it!**

**Dalekcaan1: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Unfortunately, this story was prewritten, so we can't really change it. Sorry :( But we will keep that in mind for our next collab! Maybe we might do an OC special. You never know ;) I'll have to ask Jessie first, so flippers crossed! **

**Missygirl156: No worries, reviews are a privilege, not a thing we take for granted. Thank you very much for reviewing this chapter! :D Also, make sure to give Jessie half the credit, since she also wrote this story. ;)**

**Recap time! Last time we met, the trial in the Club Penguin Courthouse began, and we found that Herbert's lawyer was...well...Herbert. They began to question and cross-examine Klutzy. Now it's Herbert;s turn. Let's see how things turn out. ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Before we start," said Greenbat. "Is your name really Herbert Percival Bear Esquire?"  
"Yes," replied Herbert. "And I'm telling the truth."  
"Alright, Jade," Greenbat called the reporter that was writing everything down.  
"Yes?"  
"Put his name down as the Fat Polar Bear," said Greenbat.  
"HEY! I'm not fat," said Herbert. "Just chubby."  
"Anyway, explain your side of the story," said Greenbat.  
Herbert stood up from the witness stand and stood right in front of it.  
"So, Herbert, explain your side of the story," he said before quickly running back to sit down on the witness stand  
"Okay, I was in the kitchen eating my pink ice cream, since pink ice cream is awesome. While I was digging through the fridge, I realized that we ran out of chocolate and cookies. Immediately, I made a mental note to go buy more, since it's delicious. I also noticed that there was a chip in the paint on the wall, so I also made another mental note to get Klutzy to fix it. I also noticed that the pizza boxes from three months ago-"  
"Objection!" Sesian called, "It was three months, one week, four days, seven hours, twenty eight minutes and thirty seconds ago at the time of the crime."  
Herbert angrily glared at him, then continued. "So I decided I needed to get Klutzy to throw them out. Which reminded me that the last slice of pizza was still outside, so forgetting everything about the ice cream, I walked back to the box and found Klutzy right next to it!"  
"Objection," Sesian cried once again. "My client clearly stated that you were the one hovering over the pizza box!"  
Herbert got up and turned to Sesian.  
"Well, this is the story in my client's own words so shush!"  
Herbert walked in front of the witness stand and said, "So Herbert, you precisely said that you saw Klutzy right next to it?"  
Herbert quickly ran back to the chair and said, "Yes. Klutzy was RIGHT NEXT to the pizza box which had the last slice of pizza."  
Herbert got up again and said, "I rest my case."  
He sat back down on the witness stand while Sesian cross examines.  
"Herbert," began Sesian before being interrupted.  
"WAIT! You're going to fast," shouted Jade while he furiously wrote what had happened word for word.  
"You done yet," asked Greenbat.  
"And finished! You may continue," said Jade.  
"As i was saying," Sesian began once again. "Are you sure that there was only one slice of pizza left?"  
"I'm positive," said Herbert.  
"Are you sure," asked Sesian. "Can you count chickens like this? One Chicken, Two Chicken, Three Chicken, Four Chicken?"  
"Of course I can." Herbert scoffed, "One, Two, Five, Two, One! Which adds up to Eleven! "Then suddenly he gasped, "One two five two one is a palindrome! And it adds up to a palindrome! Double palindrome!" He exclaimed excitedly as he realized this. Lake Blue and Jessie exchanged glances and facepalmed, and so did John and Sesian.  
"Alright then, I have a real question. Did Klutzy show any signs that he was the he who ate the pizza?" Sesian continued in a formal voice.  
"Yes."  
"Elaborate."  
"He was the exact same shade of red as the hot sauce. Meaning that he got hot sauce all over him. He also seemed to have very clean claws, so he must have washed his claws after eating the pizza."  
"Herbert," sighed Sesian. "Take a look at Klutzy. Does he have that same exact shade of red all over him right now?"  
"Yes! That's it," Herbert shouted excitingly. "He never cleaned himself! You have all the proof right over there!"  
"Herbert, that's how Klutzy always look like and how do you know that he had clean claws?"  
"They were wet," smiled Herbert.  
"Didn't he just go to the bathroom," asked Sesian.  
"Or that's what he wants you to think," said Herbert.  
"Alright, one last question, did you hear anything from the kitchen that would obviously point to the fact that Klutzy is the culprit?"  
"Yes! I heard the flush of the toilet! He obviously ate the pizza slice then dumped the box in the toilet! His claws are wet because of the water!" Herbert pointed accusingly.  
At that point, a majority of the penguins in the room either let out a chuckle or face-flippered. Judge Greenbat hit the table with the gavel a few more times before getting off his chair, walking over to Herbert, and gave him a few whacks with it.  
"I think we have found the issue here." He said once he sat back down. "Herbert is mental. Either that, or he's extremely creative."  
"HEY!"  
Greenbat walked back up to the chair and banged his gavel once again.  
"Let's take a ten minute recess," he declared.  
"YAY," shouted one of the jurors.  
Everyone turned around and saw the green penguin with a propeller cap immediately standing while receiving weird looks from the other jurors. One of the jurors whose name was Tappat had his flippers over his ears since he was right next to the penguin who just cheered.  
"Rookie, please lower your voice," said Greenbat.  
"You mean like this," said Rookie in a lower octave while receiving several chuckles from the surrounding penguins.  
"Can we go outside," asked Rookie in his normal voice.  
"No, everyone must stay inside the courthouse and you may not speak of the court case. Klutzy and Herbert follow me," said Greenbat as he exited the room followed by Herbert and Klutzy.

"Ahh..." Lake Blue sighed as she sat back in her chair. "So who do you think is going to win?"  
Jessie shrugged. "Knowing those two, Klutzy will probably win. I mean, Herbert doesn't even have a lawyer!" The two giggled at the thought. Then they noticed their classmates sitting in the jury box with nothing to do. So they got out of their seats to go say hi.  
"We'll if it isn't Lake Blue and Jessie." Jade snidely commented, having waddled next to his friends.  
"How did you guys get called for jobs in the courtroom?" Lake Blue questioned ignoring his comment.  
"I didn't get a job here," corrected Tappat. "I was chosen at random to be a juror."  
"We're just here for the money," said Jade and John.  
"What do you mean," asked Jessie.  
"'cause you know, we're kind of broke."  
"Question," said Lake Blue. "How is Greenbat a judge?"  
"I dunno", shrugged the two of them.  
"Hey, Sesian," called Jessie. "How are you a lawyer?"  
"Well... I don't know."  
Jessie and Lake Blue peered over the jury box to see that Snah was busy occupying himself with a rubix cube.  
"So what about you Travis?" Jessie asked.  
"Me? Oh, I make a deal with the court so that if they can destroy my lock in the most epic way possible I'll go on jury duty." He answered, shrugging.  
"So why aren't you in the jury? Did they decide you weren't special enough." John questioned, a little mockingly.  
"No, it's because we are too biased to be juror." Lake Blue simply stated, before Greenbat, Herbert, and Klutzy walked back in. The court was silent as everyone shuffled back to their seats.  
"The trial shall now commence!" John yelled, his voice reverberating around the room.  
"The Pizza Chef Guy in the pizza parlor, please approach the witness stand," said John after everyone finally settled in.

* * *

**Hmm, Herbert seems to be a slight difference in their stories. Who is telling the truth? What will the jury think? Find out next time! **

**Coming to a screen near you xD**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! If you're in the mood, please leave a review with some feedback, we'd love to improve our stories i the future! **

**From both of us, Have a wonderful day! **


	4. A Final Witness

**Hello! Welcome back! How was your day? :D**

**We're really happy to say that we are planning to do an epilogue/bloopers chapter after the final story! So there's something to look forward to! :)**

**Missygirl156: Jessie and I are bot very happy to hear that. The two of us together is pretty much a power team. Double Trouble :D**

**Brittney9100: xD Herbert's too vain to realize it for himself.**

**Recap time! Last time we met, Herbert and Klutzy interrogated each other. A few accusations flew around. We also found out why Lake Blue and Jessie's classmates are jurors. Hmm... Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone turned around and a green penguin wearing a chef's hat and a pizza apron stood up and approached the stand and sat down.  
Sesian stood up and approached the witness stand.

"Now, Mr. Pizza Chef Guy, would you please explain to us what had occurred at the pizza parlor," asked Sesian.

"Hmm, I remember them coming in. I heard a ruckus in the entrance, and I saw him banging on my front door. I'm serious, I was about to call the cops, until they opened the door and Herbert started blabbing an order to me. He wanted a vegetarian pizza, but since we only had one left, I charged them extra. Herbert was ranting about the price and Klutzy just gave me the coins and dragged Herbert out. Weirdest day ever." He mused.

"WAIT!" Jade interrupted, "How do you spell vegetarian?"

A few snickers came from the jury, primarily from his classmates.

"How do you not know how to spell vegetarian when you're a vegetarian yourself?" Tappat chuckled as John helped him with the spelling.

"Ooh," responded Travis

"Continue." Greenbert motioned to the pizza chef.

"That's it, and after that we just sold the regular pizzas and we had to order a new shipment of seaweed for vegetarian pizza," the chef finished.

"Objection," shouted Herbert.

"What now," groaned Sesian as he plopped himself down into his seat.

Herbert walked up to the pizza chef and said, "You said that you charged as extra because that was the only vegetarian pizza you had left correct?"

"WAIT," shouted Jade once again. "Can you wait for me to catch up?"

"Alright," said Greenbat.

"okay you can continue," Jade finally said.

"Yes i said that," said the pizza chef.

"HA! Ladies and Gentlemen and Klutzy of the court, I present to you that this pizza chef is a liar," declared Herbert.

"That is irrelevant to this case," retorted Sesian

"But this proves that this penguin is a liar," said Herbert looking up at the judge.

"How," asked Greenbat.

"I'm glad you asked," said Herbert before being interrupted by Sesian.

"Are we apparently prosecuting the pizza chef now?"

"You aren't, but I am," said Herbert.

"Are you even a certified lawyer?"

"That's not important right now. Right now, I'm going to say that this penguin is a liar since he specifically told me and Klutzy that the vegetarian pizza costed more because I was a polar bear," declared Herbert which brought the court room into a stir.

"Order in the court," said Greenbat while banging his gavel.

"Maybe it's because of both. I might have said that. You are a polar bear after all." The Pizza Chef admitted.

"THAT'S SO RACIST!" Herbert yelled, causing a few penguins to jump. Greenbat was banging his gavel yet again, trying to stop Herbert from causing chaos. "You penguins are so racist to polar bears! I should sue you for that! You're discriminating polar bears because I'm white!"

"Objection," shouted Sesian. "This is not relevant to the case at all!"

"Herbert, sit down. Sesian you may continue to ask questions," said Greenbat as Sesian stood up once again.

"But I thought that it was my turn," said Herbert.

"Well it isn't," said Sesian as he approached the pizza chef.

"So, Mr. Pizza chef," began Sesian. "You said that it was the last vegetarian pizza correct?"

"Yes."

"Then exactly why did you run out of seaweed? Aren't you supposed to be prepared?"

"True you are right, but we ran out since typically penguins don't order vegetarian pizza so we didn't exactly always order new shipments since seaweed has a long shelf life. The last time we had a huge order was when those two bought a bunch of pizzas and they still owe me 28500 coins," said the Pizza chef.

"WAIT!" Herbert yelled, "Does that mean I've been eating twenty year old seaweed this whole time?!"

"I guess you could say that." The Pizza Chef shrugged, only to jump when Herbert banged his fist on the table.

"We should sue this guy for feeding us old seaweed! This is outrageous! He is trying to poison us!" Herbert kept of ranting while Greenbat was banging his gavel again and again. Finally, Greenbat gave up and once again got off his chair and whacked him a few times on the head and returned to his seat.

"OW!" He yelled, "I should sue you for causing brain damage!" He then muttered before rubbing his head and sitting back down angrily.

There was an awkward silence in the court.

"So what were we talking about again?" Sesian questioned.

"We were talking about who ate the last slice of pizza," clarified Jade. "And Herbert was going to cross-examine."

"That's right," said Herbert getting up to the stand once again.

"So, don't you think it's a crime to serve someone twenty year old seaweed," asked Herbert.

"Herbert, that is irrelevant to the case," said Greenbat.

"Fine," groaned Herbert. "Mr. Pizza Guy, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rank your vegetarian pizzas, as 10 as the highest and 1 as the lowest."

"Well, I would rank it as a 6. It's not the most popular pizza," said the chef.

"OBJECTION," shouted Herbert smacking his paws onto the witness stand.

"Correction," shouted Sesian. "You can't Object yourself."

"Who says I can't," retorted Herbert. "Anyway that's incorrect! The Vegetarian Pizza is the best and dare I say it again, the BEST pizza ever! It should be given the rate of a million or 12521!"

"Well, have you tried any other pizzas," asked the chef.

Everyone in the audience began to murmur since not many pizzas in the pizza parlor are really suitable for a vegetarian.

"Silence," said Greenbat banging his gavel once again.

"Well, no," admitted Herbert. "But I'm not the one being questioned here. You are!"

"At least I'm not the one being a fool." He retorted.

"Ooh, burned!" Tappat couldn't resist chiming in, receiving a daggered look from Greenbat.

"You know what? I'm done here." Herbert complained, shuffling back to his seat and sitting down.

"Alright then, Sesian you may question the witness now, again since someone interrupted when you tried last time." Greenbat nodded as he glared at Herbert.

Sesian slowly rose from his seat. He wiped his forehead with a tissue, seeing as being an attorney was tiring, before asking, "Who was the one that was causing the trouble in your shop?"

"That fat polar bear over there." He pointed to Herbert, who glared at him and scowled.

"And what was Klutzy doing?"

"He paid the coins and then dragged Herbert out."

Sesian nodded and turned to the jury. "You see, Herbert here was the one causing all the trouble. Klutzy has not done anything to harm anyone. With that said, who knows what trouble Herbert might be causing in their cave? Also, we previously stated that Klutzy explicitly wanted a fish pizza, correct? So why would Klutzy eat the last vegetarian pizza if he was fine with eating other types? Herbert is the only one who has to eat the vegetarian pizza, so of course he would be more likely to eat the last slice."

"Thank you Pizza Chef, you may retire from the stand." Greenbat nodded.

Sesian sat back down while Herbert glared at him.

"Umm... Mr. Judge guy," asked Herbert raising his hand.

"Yes, Herbert," asked Greenbat who is clearly fed up with Herbert all ready.

"I have one more witness."

"Who?"

"I call... Lake Blue to the stand," announced Herbert.

* * *

**Herbert! What was that for?! Why did you call me?! xD **

**You can thank Jessie for that part, i think it ties in with the story quite nicely...**

**But still. I don't want to help Herbert in ANY way! xD**

**Anyway, hope you call enjoyed, and feel free to review. That's all for today, and we'll see you soon! Have a wonderful day!**


	5. Emergency!

**JESSIE! Why didn't you tell me you were updating?! xP **

**But anyway, Hello everyone! Welcome back! How's everyone's day? :D**

**Last time we met, Herbert and Sesian questioned the Pizza Chef, and Herbert called Lake Blue to the stand. Oh no...haaaalp! Will I live? I hope so! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Jessie and all the other penguins turned to Lake Blue as she slowly got up and walked up to the witness stand. All of her classmates stared at her in surprise.  
Sitting down and resting her beak on her flipper, she stared up at the polar bear, who loomed over her.  
"So tell me what happened." He ordered.  
Lake Blue rolled her eyes. "I was in algebra class trying to beat John and Snah in the math problems. Then I heard my phone and Jessie's going off. So we had to excuse ourselves so we could pick it up. When we went outside, we picked up our phones and answered the call. Jessie listened in on her phone, because apparently Klutzy was calling her at the same time. You asked me if there was a court or not, so I just said of course there was."  
"So why did you answer the phone? Was there something important about it?" Herbert asked slyly. Lake Blue frowned a little as she saw the game Herbert was playing at.  
"If you're saying why I picked it up, it was because it might have been something important. I get a lot of important calls regarding conferences, job opportunities, and the like." A small smile appeared at the corner of her beak after she said it.  
"So are you saying I'm not important," Herbert asked slightly aggravated.  
"Well, you're only important when you're kind of creating chaos throughout the entire island of club penguin."  
"See, that basically proves that I don't do anything wrong. The only times I would actually cause trouble was so i could conquer club penguin. You know what, disregard the last part," said Herbert.  
"What part, the part about you conquering the island or you didn't do anything the wrong," asked Jade  
"The conquering the island part," said Herbert. "And I'm done."  
"Sesian, you may cross examine, if there's really a point to," said Greenbat as Sesian approached the stand.  
"So, Lake Blue, you're an EPF agent, correct," asked Sesian.  
"Yes, you know that. You were actually in the classroom when that happened. You and Tappat were trying to annoy Greenbat," said Lake Blue.  
"Anyway, Herbert always create trouble around the island, am i correct?"  
"Yes, like that one time he did Operation Hot Sauce, or that other time of Operation Puffle, or the other time where he exploded the PSA or that other time where he created Operation Black-"  
"OBJECTION," shouted Herbert. "That's not relevant! We're talking about stolen pizzas! My previous missions are not relevant. Save that for another trial!"  
"Anyway," Sesian began, disregarding Herbert's comments. "Herbert always causes trouble right?"  
"Yes." Lake Blue nodded. "He has attacked the island about 13 times within three years."  
"And how about Klutzy?"  
"Hmm, not too sure about that, since Klutzy is Herbert's sidekick. But I'm pretty sure most of the plans are Herbert's."  
"i rest my case," said Sesian making his way towards his seat.  
"You may retire from the stand, Lake Blue," said Greenbat. "By the way, Stop eating cats"  
"Are there any other witnesses?"  
"No," said Sesian.  
"Nope," said Herbert.  
"Alright,jury, you can make your-," began Greenbat before being interrupted.  
"WAIT! I just realized something," exclaimed Herbert.  
"What?!"  
"I have a camera in the lair," said Herbert.  
"You do," asked Sesian and Klutzy.  
"Yeah," said Herbert as he rolled out the TV.  
"Exactly where did you get the video camera," asked Klutzy.  
"Well, you see, i stole it from the EPF, but that's not important," said Herbert.  
"Do i write this whole thing down," Jade whispered over to John.  
"YES," said John a little bit too loud.  
"Yes what," asked Greenbat.  
"Nothing," said John looking down at the ground.  
"Wait," Jessie whispered over to Lake Blue. "How did Herbert steal a camera from us without us knowing?"  
"I don't know," shrugged Lake Blue.  
Herbert took out a remote and said, "By pressing this button, you would clearly see what had happened that whole time."  
"How come you tell us you had a camera the whole time now," asked Sesian.  
"Well, i forgot. You see, I never had a camera at my hideout before," said Herbert before pressing the button.  
Once he pressed the button... nothing happened. Herbert looked at the remote, angrily, as if he was mentally trying to command it to turn the television on. He pressed the button repeatedly until he realized something.  
"Herbert stop wasting our time if the button is working," said Greenbat.  
"Well," said Herbert, sheepishly. "The button does work, except i don't have a button that would connect the camera to the television since i never created a button for the camera anyway."  
"So what does that button do," asked Sesian.  
"Well, you see... it opens my garage," said Herbert, slightly embarrassed  
"Why would you even have a button for that? We don't even have a garage!" Klutzy muttered.  
"Wait! What was that? Speak louder, you're too quiet!" Jade interrupted, looking up at the crab. Herbert, thinking that Jade was talking to him, marched over in front of him, placed his paws on his table, and yelled, "IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH?!"  
"You're too loud. Be quiet." He said, still writing down what everyone was saying.  
Herbert huffed before returning to his seat.  
"So Herbert are you sure you can't access the camera in any other way?" Greenbat asked, ignoring the previous outburst.  
"No, I don't have the button." He shook his head.  
"Objection!" Sesian called, "Couldn't someone go and get the physical camera itself?"  
Greenbat nodded. "That would be fine."  
"I'll go!" Herbert raised his paw, getting up from his chair and making a dash for the exit.  
"Herbert! Get back in the court immediately!" Greenbat was yelling and banging his gavel yet again. But Herbert took no notice and continued running. He was about to reach the door where he was ready to push the door open. But as he slammed his body weight against the door, he realized it was yet another pull door and consequently ran right into the door.  
Having been knocked out cold, he fell backwards into the floor.  
Everyone in the courtroom got up and looked at the polar bear who has passed out on the floor. Greenbat banged his gavel again and shouted, "Everyone please sit down! We'll have another 10 minutes recess!"  
Greenbat got up and walked into a separate room with Klutzy following him.  
"So... what do we do about Herbert," asked Jessie.  
"Wake him up," said Sesian as he came over with a bucket of water. "Can one of you bring the camera over from Herbert's place?"  
"Sure, why not," said Lake Blue as she watched Sesian throw the whole bucket of water on Herbert.  
After Lake Blue left for the camera, some court officers came and fenced off the audience. The siren of an ambulance was heard as some penguins dressed in white and red ran in and pulled Herbert on a temporary bed. They checked his pulse and head to make sure he didn't have a concussion.  
"He's perfectly fine, he'll just take a little while to wake up." One of the penguins told Sesian.  
"Alright, thanks." Sesian nodded, and the emergency penguins left. The court officers remained, preventing the penguins from moving in.  
"How long do you think it'll take?" Jessie asked Sesian.  
"With Herbert's brain that soft, he probably will wake up in three...two...one..." Klutzy began, and right on cue, Herbert's eyes started to open.  
"What happened?" Herbert groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "Who are you?" He pointed to Klutzy, who gave a questioning look. "You look familiar, but I don't know you." He mused.  
"I'm your sidekick, Klutzy," said Klutzy.  
"Oh yeah, now i remember," said Herbert. "You ate the last slice of vegetarian pizza!"  
"No i didn't," said Klutzy.  
"Stop lying," said Herbert while sitting up. "We all know that you always lie."  
"Why won't you stop lying," retorted Klutzy.  
The two of them continued arguing until Greenbat marched right into the middle of their argument.  
"Both of you stop arguing! We'll figure this out soon! Everyone sit back down," said Greenbat.  
Everyone headed back to their seats when Lake Blue came back in with the camera. She went up to Greenbat and told him that she brought the camera. She placed the camera on the witness stand and head back to her seat.  
"The court is now resuming," declared John.  
"Herbert, please show us what happened on the camera," said Greenbat.  
"Alright," said Herbert who grabbed the camera and unsuccessfully trying to hook it up to the television.  
"Oh yeah," muttered Herbert as he turned to face the judge.  
"Mr. Judge, I just realized something."  
"What?"  
"Actually two things. One, the camera wasn't on and Two, i never hooked the camera up. I just had it lying on my table. I knew that i had to do something before eating the pizza."  
"So what you are saying is that the camera can't show anything that had happened?"  
"Yup," said Herbert.  
John, once again, face-flippered.  
"Sesian, do you have any more witnesses?" Greenbat asked.  
"None sir." He answered affirmatively.  
"What abut you Herbert?"  
"Huh? Oh nope." Herbert answered.  
"Anyone else who would like to speak?" Greenbat called. There was a silenced echo in the court.  
"Very well then." Greenbat continued, "The jury has five minutes to reach a verdict, and-"  
"WAIT JUDGE!" A familiar voice interrupted from the jury. Everyone turned to see Rookie, the goofy green penguin, standing up.

* * *

**Rookie? What do you have to say? **

**I just realised that there will be one last chapter before this story ends! Spoiler! :D And I just realised that we have to write the bloopers! Oh boy... :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! We will see you next time! Until then, have a great day! **


	6. Pizza! :D

**Hai Everyone! Sorry for the delay, Jessie and I were working on the bloopers for the story, which is something you will all enjoy ;)**

**So yeah, reviews. :3**

**Missygirl156: O.o How'd you know? But then again, it's kinda obvious xD**

**Recap! :D Mathematicians love recaps! Last time we met, Lake Blue had to answer illogical questions. Herbert realised that he had a camera in his lair all along, so he offered to go run and get it. But he, once again, thought the exit was a push door, so he ran smack into it and got knocked out cold. xD Poor guy... We ended off when Rookie wanted to say something? What is it? Missygirl knows xD Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is it Rookie?" Greenbat asked. "I would like to say something." He answered, jumping over the edge of the jury box and waddling over to the witness stand.

"Go ahead, make this quick though." Greenbat sighed. Rookie stumbled a little on his clamber up the box.

"You know there are stairs, right?" John pointed out.

Rookie turned to see the stairs on the other side of the chair. "Oh, oh well." He smiled.

"What do you have to say?" Greenbat asked.

"Well, you see," began Rookie. "I was walking in the woods and i heard in a cave some arguments and they sounded like Herbert and Klutzy. Being the EPF agent i am, i decided that I would investigate. I entered their hideout and there it was, a pizza. My favorite thing in the whole entire world. I approached it, looked around and shoved it in my mouth."

"Interesting," said Greenbat while stoking his imaginary beard.

"OBJECTION," shouted Herbert.

"What?"

"I think we should sue this penguin for breaking and entering," declared Herbert.

"I didn't break anything," said Rookie.

"Well, you ate the pizza!"

"Herbert sit down," said Greenbat while banging his gavel. "This case is officially resolved. Rookie is the one who ate the pizza."

"YEAH! What penalty should he serve," said Herbert excitingly.

"For eating a pizza, he should serve no penalty. You, on the other hand, have several penalties."

"What did I do," asked Herbert innocently.

"First, you should be charged 1000 coins for disorderly conduct in the court. Second, you will be fined 20,000 coins for a meaningless case, and thirdly, you will serve the determined years in prison for your behavior and trouble on the island. How many years you serve will be up to the Elite Penguin Force to decided. The court has spoken!" With a final bang of his gavel, he got up and left the room, leaving EPF officials to handcuff Herbert and court officials to charge Klutzy the 21,000 coins they now owe. Seeing as they were unable to afford the fine, Klutzy also went with Herbert to jail.

"Case closed." John shouted, concluding the court case and allowing everyone to leave.

* * *

That night, there was a huge celebration of Herbert's imprisonment. Lake Blue, Jessie, Gary, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, the Pizza Chef, and many more EPF agents were celebrating with a pizza party. The Pizza Chef had spent four hours making fifty boxes of pizzas just for the occasion. He also promised a special surprise at the end.

"It's great that Herbert's finally in jail. That took much longer than it was supposed to." Jessie laughed as she bit into her fish pizza.

"Yup. Now we can finally rest for a while." Lake Blue nodded happily.

"Attention all EPF agents! I present you with the surprise pizza!" The Pizza Chef called, pulling a very large box of pizza onto the table. Very slowly, he raised the lid, revealing the surprise topping...Seaweed!

"Woo!" Rookie cheered, digging into the pizza

* * *

From his prison cell, there was a very clear view of the party. He watched in annoyance as they shared the seaweed pizza.

"So NOW they have seaweed pizzas, eh?" He complained, "Well listen here, Elite Penguin Fools, I will be back to take my revenge. Just you wait." Klutzy leaned against the cell door as he watched Herbert mentally plan his next plan until suddenly the door creaked open.

"Good job Klutzy! You got the door open! You know, you may not be as useless as i thought you are," said Herbert as he picked up Klutzy and walked out the prison, back to his little cozy hideout where he would try to take over club penguin once again.

THE EnD

* * *

**Jessie wrote the "THE EnD" part on the emails and then I thought it was hilarious, so I included it here. **

**But that's it for A Pizzaing Case! Stay tuned for the Bloopers and Epilogue and Extras! We're sure you'll enjoy it! We literally have a page full of ideas! :D**

**Hope you liked this collab, and make sure to go say hi to Jessie9095! She's a hilarious writer, so you'll definitely have a lot of fun with her!**

**From the two of us, have a great day! :)**


	7. Bloopers AKA Herbert Fails

**Hi everyone! Welcome back to A Pizzaing Case! We proudly present to you the bloopers that we spent a few weeks on! We really think you'll all really enjoy it! WARNING, some of them are weird xD**

**Also, i know this happened nearly a week ago, but we got our High School Letters back, and all of us got into a Specialized High School! YAAAAAY! Jessie and Moonhunter got into Stuyvesant, and Mewcat and I got into Bronx Science! So HAPPY! :D **

* * *

"I'll get the camera!" Herbert jumped up from his seat and dashed towards the wooden double doors. As the jury stared after him in surprise, he continued sprinting with what little energy he had towards the exit.

He ran to the doors and upon impact, he crashed through the doors, knocking them open. Not expecting this, he continued running and crashed into the vending machine that was outside the courtroom.

Stumbling back, he turned to look up at Greenbat.

"Were the doors supposed to be unlocked?" He asked, a little dazed from the accident with the vending machine.

"Uhh..." Greenbat trailed off and turned to Jade. "Jade, weren't you supposed to close and lock the doors?"

Jade paused for a moment, then answered indignantly, "How was I supposed to remember that?! I can't even spell vegetarian!"

"Ugh..." Greenbat faceflippered, "Must I do everything myself?!"

"I have the answer!" Herbert declared, and shuffled to the doors, and locked them. Then, he took a few steps back, and crashed himself into the doors.

"Are we good?" He asked, stumbling around while clutching his head.

"That was a good shot, but our cameras weren't ready." Greenbat shrugged, gesturing to the video camera-penguins stationed around the set.

"Aww..." Herbert groaned.

* * *

The chattering in the room grew exponentially as Herbert sat back down. Greenbat, taking his cue, started to yell, "ORDER IN THE COURT!"

When the voices didn't die down, he lifted his gavel and began to bang his head with it, cringing every time it hit him.

"CUT!" Shouted the movie director, "Greenbat, you're not supposed to smack the gavel against your head!"

"Ohh..." Greenbat nodded, "Maybe THAT'S why I got a concussion last time..."

"You're supposed to hit the table with it!" The movie director continued.

"But that's so mean..." Rookie commented, "What did the table ever do to you?!"

* * *

"We will now have a ten minute break." Greenbat declared, getting up and leaving the room.

There was an awkward pause as nobody said a word.

All of a sudden, Herbert began to sing. "Da na na na! Da na na na! I'm Herbert P Bear! The greatest evil genius ever! I am smarter than the blue penguin known as Gary the Garbage Guy! Da na na na! Da na na... Hm, I'm running out of lyric ideas, so... I like foooooooooo-."

"STOP SINGING!" Greenbat yelled, yanking the door open. "YOU HAVE THE WORST SINGING IN ALL OF CLUB PENGUIN!"

"Hm..." Herbert pondered, "That's a great idea!"

Then he began singing once again, "Da na na na! Da na na na! I have the most terrible singing ever on Club Penguin! Thank you very much Green dude guy for telling me! I'm so happy that in going to sing! Oh wait, I'm already singing! Da na na na!"

* * *

"Where's my dressing room?" Herbert demanded, "I asked for pink jelly beans, not light red!"

Everybody was starting to get a headache from Herbert's constant demands and commands and complaints.

"If you want your dressing room, here it is." John said, showing him to his 'dressing room', aka a janitor's closet.

"Finally, some decent help around here!" Herbert threw his arms up in the air as he entered the room.

"It's a really small dressing room, isn't it?" He asked, looking around.

"It maybe for you, but that's because you are too fat."

"You should stop those insults." Herbert chastised, "And where are my pink jelly bea-" he was cut off by John, who slammed the door shut on him.

"Rude." Herbert muttered, as he looked around the room. Then, he spotted a jar of a white cream on the topmost shelf.

"Ooh, facial cream." His eyes sparkled as he reached for the jar. Opening the lid, he took a quick smell.

"Smells weird." Herbert noted, "But as long as it will make me pretty, anything's fine." He then began to apply it onto his face. Then wanting to use it all, he poured it all over the rest of his body.

Just as he finished up his 'makeover', Tappat knocked on the door, then yanked it open, whilst staring at him strangely.

"What? Are you jealous of my beauty?" Herbert retorted.

"You're the same color as me!" Tappat exclaimed, referring to his green feathers.

"What do you mean, I'm green?! Racist..." He then looked down to find that he was indeed entirely green.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Herbert yelled, flinging his arms around and running out the janitors closet and into the courtroom.

"HELP ME!" Herbert yelled, running over to Greenbat.

"Hey Herbert." Greenbat nodded, "Nice choice of fur color. It looks good... Not. Only I look good in green." Then he sees Tappat, and frowned. "Tappat, change your color immediately!" Tappat then exited the room to change his feather color.

"As for you." Greenbat continued, glaring down at Herbert. "You need to be white." (Racist... XD)

"No duh, I'm a polar bear." Herbert retorted.

"Lets paint you white!" John declared excitedly, holding up a can of arctic white paint.

"Noooooooo..." Herbert groaned as they applied the paint, "When will this wear off?"

"Oh, in about...a hundred years." Snah said.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"We will take another ten minute recess while Herbert recovers from his concussion or whatever." Greenbat ordered, walking out the room with Klutzy behind him.

Immediately after he leaves, Herbert opens his eyes and jumps up.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his back, "I hurt my back!"

"Herbert!" Jessie yelled, "So were you not actually unconscious?"

Herbert stared at her for a second in a confused fashion. "What does unconscious mean?"

Lake Blue face palmed. "Okay, so what was your reason for faking your black out?" She interrogated.

"To do this." Herbert declared, pulling out a stereo and blasting Herbert Style very loudly.

Everyone immediately put their flippers on their ears to mute the song while Herbert got on top of the judge's table.

"Penguins and Klutzy of the court," he shouted at the top of his lungs. "It's time for a... drumroll please... CONGA LINE!"

Herbert jumped off the table and immediately started a conga line with Tappat right behind him. Behind Tappat was a few more of their classmates and the majority of the penguin that watched the court.

Greenbat marched right back into the room to find his courtroom in complete chaos.

"HEY," he shouted before turning off the stereo. "Why did you have a conga line without me?"

"Umm... Blame Herbert," shouted Tappat as he sat down.

"Umm... Conga line," asked Herbert hoping that Greenbat wouldn't be mad.

"Can I join?" Greenbat asked excitedly. Herbert blinked at him in surprise a few times before nodded happily and said, "Sure! CONGA LINE!"

Sesian blasted the music once again and they joined together in a conga line. Everyone began to dance joyfully and skip across the courtroom.

Suddenly, the fiesta was interrupted when the door flew open.

Immediately, real chaos took place as a loud siren blasted over the music and an ambulance drove into the room at full speed. Before it was able to skid to a halt, it slid across the waxed floors and crashed into Herbert right at the stomach. He was knocked ten feet away as he blacked out.

"We got a call that there was a unconscious polar bear," said one of the doctors coming out of the ambulance.

"Aww..." groaned Greenbat. "We were in a middle of a conga line!"

Klutzy led the doctors towards Herbert who was currently knocked out.

"Hmm...," the doctor said as he observed Herbert. "Well, he's very fat from my observations."

Suddenly, Herbert sat up and glared at the doctor. "HEY! I'm not fat!" He yelled, before lying back down and back to being in the state of unconsciousness.

The doctor and Greenbat exchanged glances before looking at the director. "Umm...cut?"

* * *

Jade and John were hanging out at the corner of the pizza parlour after school. They didn't feel like doing their homework just yet, so they shuffled around kicking soda cans

"You go first." John insisted.

"No way I'm going in there when the teachers pets are in there!" Jade retorted, gesturing to Lake Blue, Jessie, and Mewcat, who were currently serving customers.

"But we need money!" John protested.

Suddenly, a police officer approaches them. He glances around him for a few moments before turning to them.

"Didn't you penguins see the sign," said the police officer as he pointing to the 'NO LOITERING' sign.

"Well...," said Jade before squinting to look at the sign. "There was a sign there?"

"You need to get your eyes checked," said the police officer. "And No Loitering."

"HA! The Joke's on you since i don't know what loitering means," retorted Jade.

The Policeman sighed before explaining what loitering meant. While he was explaining, John and Jade glanced to the side and saw the no loitering sign.

"Oh, there's the sign," said John.

"And now for breaking the law you must do community service." The officer declared. "We have a court case coming up, and you must attend and serve the court for that case. Now the case will be about-"

"Are we getting paid?" Jade and John both interrupted. The officer paused and glanced at them, puzzled.

"What?" He asked.

"Are we getting paid? We'll do anything as long as we are paid!" John insisted.

"Yah, we're broke." Jade nodded. The police officer considered this for a moment.

"Sure why not," shrugged the police. "And maybe while you're at it, you can do my laundry and walk my puffle."

"Are we getting paid?"

"Yes."

"Alright pay us," said Jade putting his flipper out.

"I'll pay you after you do all the work," said the police officer. Jade and John, having no better option, agreed.

After the court case, Jade and John met up with the police officer once more. With their flippers outstretched, the officer placed a bag of coins in each of their flippers.

"Thanks for your work." He smiled, and walked away.

Jade and John looked at each other and beamed. "YAAAAAAY! We're not broke anymore!" John cheered.

"Let's go buy ice cream," cheered Jade as they ran to the nearest ice cream shop and spending all their money and was once again, broke.

* * *

**So this is Part One of our little segment of Bloopers! We really hope you liked it! We had so much fun writing them! :D**

**That's all for today, on behalf of both of us, i wish you a GREAT day! :D**


	8. Our Goofy Classmates

**Welcome back everyone! This is the second part of the bloopers! We hope you enjoyed the first one! :D**

**I got the idea of naming the individual stories from Jessie, so you might see some individual names. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**DNS- Deoxyribonucleic Snah (DON'T TAKE MY IDEA JESSIE) **

"You see, by pressing this button. The projector would project onto the screen and therefore showing what exactly happened," explained Herbert.

"Yes, we know how buttons work," replied Greenbat.

Herbert took out his remote and pressed the button. When nothing happened for a few moments, Herbert looked down to see that the camera was not plugged in to the projector.

"Oops." He sheepishly smiled, plugging in the cable and setting the camera down beside the projector. "Second try!" He declared, pressing the button once more.

This time, a fuzzy video showed onscreen. "Yaay!" Herbert cheered, as the video began playing.

"Herbert," began Greenbat. "We can't see anything."

"Hmm...," pondered Herbert before examining the screen. He looked carefully at the screen before banging it hoping that it would work.

"Is it working now," he asked.

"No," the whole entire courtroom said.

"Then there must be something wrong with the projecto-..." Herbert trailed off as he looked down at the camera and the projector. Or, what's left of it.

Snah was standing next to the projector with an innocent look on his face. A greenish goo was on top of the projector. Quiet sizzles and clinking was heard as the good made its way down the projector.

"What did you do," yelled Herbert panicking.

"Well, i found this jar in the janitor's closet and it looked like nuclear acid, but i wasn't sure and this seemed it was the perfect time to test it," Snah responded.

"But I was just going to prove that Klutzy ate the last slice," whined Herbert.

"Well, i didn't eat it," clicked Klutzy.

"You did too," Herbert retorted.

They were interrupted as the projector and the camera were both disintegrated by the nuclear acid with one final crack and fizzle.

"Noooo..." Herbert groaned, staring at the empty space sadly. He then looked up angrily at Snah, who indifferently stared at him back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled, breaking into a sprint as he chased Snah, who instantly ran around the room, avoiding his clumsy shuffles. He dropped assorted objects from a Rubik's cube to a beaker of hydrochloric acid as he ran, all of which temporarily delayed Herbert's sprint.

"Whoa," yelled Herbert as he fell onto the ground.

"How did you fall," asked John.

"Yeah it must take real talent to trip on a flat surface," chuckled Jade while receiving a glare from Herbert.

Herbert got back up and continued running after Snah. Snah who was like on the other side of the court room found another jar of nuclear acid and poured it on the floor before being cornered by Herbert.

"HA! I GOT YOU NOW," Herbert said while Snah backed up into the corner. Herbert took one step and the whole floor crumbled into pieces and Herbert fell into the hole.

Snah looked at everyone in the room, who were staring at him. "What? He fell in the hole himself." He shrugged.

* * *

**I SAID DONT! **

"Let's take a 10 minute recess," declared Greenbat as he banged his gavel.

"Can we go outside," asked Rookie.

"No! You may not go outside and you shall not speak of the case," said Greenbat as he exited the room.

Immediately after the bang of the door shutting was heard, Lake Blue and Jessie turned to each other.

"Who do you think will win?" Lake Blue asked. Many other groups in the courtroom asked the exact same question, and the room soon filled with with the loud chatter of all the penguins talking about the court case. Jade and John were taking about it, Snah and FireT were talking about it, even Rookie and Gary were talking about it!

Suddenly, the door flung open and in the door way stood Greenbat. With an annoyed look, he yelled, "I said DON'T speak of the case!"

* * *

**The Two Jidiots**

"Objection!" Herbert yelled once again, standing up and smacking his paw on the table.

"What now? You're never smart enough to say anything intelligent." Greenbat retorted.

Herbert scowled at him and said, "I am a genius, and I'll prove it." Herbert got up and walked over to Sesian.

"What are you doing," Sesian asked while Herbert reached over and took his glasses and put it on.

"Ha! Take that judge," said Herbert

"Um... Herbert turn around," said Greenbat. "Why?" Herbert asked, readjusting Sesian's glasses. Then when he was ready, he turned 180 degrees.

"WOAH! These are disorienting!" He yelled as the courtroom spun around in his glasses. "And blurry!" He added, holding his paws in front of him to get his bearing on the blurry terrain. **(Haha, see what we did there? Bearing? xD) **

"See? I'm smart! Glasses DO make you smarter!" He declared proudly, until he tripped on the edge of his box. "OW!"

He clutched his foot, blindly hopping around. All of a sudden, Sesian rose from his seat to confront Herbert about stealing his glasses, but because he had glasses in the first place, he was practically blind without them.

"Where are you," asked Sesian putting his flippers in front of him so he could feel his way through, but like Herbert he kept bumping into the tables and chairs that were near him.

"Ha! I'm so smart," said Herbert as he danced around the courtroom. After a few more moments of taunting, Sesian tripped over the edge of his seat and bumped into the wall.

"HA!" Herbert jeered, laughing at him, before turning and crashing his face onto the wall himself, right opposite of Sesian.

"Don't you think you've played enough?" Greenbat questioned, a stern look on his face.

* * *

**A Delusional Movie**

Herbert was sitting in his lair like any other day plotting to take over club penguin once again until he heard a knock on the door.

"Klutzy! Get the door," he yelled. Klutzy scuttled over to the door and he saw a penguin at the door.

"It's for you," called Klutzy. Herbert lazily stood up and dragged himself towards the door.

He gave the penguin a suspicious look before saying, "If you are an EPF agent i did not cause operation black out."

"I'm not an EPF agent," said the penguin.

"Oh, well forget what i just said," said Herbert.

"I just want to tell you if you and your crab friend are interested in the movie that I'm mak-."

"You're making a movie," asked Herbert excitingly. "...About ME?! Wow, I never knew that so many of you puny penguins were actually interested in my life story! Believe me, it is a rather genius story..."

"That's not what I was sayi-"

"...I am one of the greatest evil geniuses ever! And now you're making a movie about me!"

"So vain." Klutzy retorted to the penguin as Herbert followed the to the set, completely oblivious that the movie was not actually about him.

**A Couple Days Into The Movie...**

"Hey, Herbert! You read the script yet," asked Klutzy holding up the script that was given to everyone on set.

"I don't need a script for my success," said Herbert.

"Herbert," began the director as he was walking over to him. "When you are in court, act really dumb okay?"

"Wait a minute," said Herbert, eyeing them suspiciously. "Why are we filming at a jail? For my fame and glory, it should be filmed at a royal palace built especially for me. I demand it!"

"First of all, it's a courthouse." The Director corrected, "Second of all, we are not filming you! you will never be important enough to ever have a movie about you!"

Herbert ignored his words and just continued with the shots, all the while still thinking that he was the star of the movie. After the movie was complete, Herbert sat down to watch the whole thing. When he saw the title, he turned his head in confusion.

"A Pizzaing Case? What kind of a name is that?! It should be "Herbert's Amazing Life Story"!" He blurted out.

"Maybe because this was not about you," yelled the Director, but Herbert once again ignored at him before grabbing a bull horn.

"Attention penguins," he yelled. "We must re-film this whole movie again and change everything! You are all disappointments! You should all be fired and NOT PAID!"

"WHAT," yelled Jade.

"You promised me that we would get paid," complained John

"Ignore him, the movie's perfect." The director said, waving Herbert off. Klutzy scuttled to Herbert and dragged him out the room.

A few minutes later, they returned to the room, Herbert having a very disappointed face.

"So...this wasn't a movie about me?" He asked sadly, looking at the penguins with hopeful eyes.

"Ehhh, no." The Director shrugged, "Sorry."

* * *

**Grey Jades Are Late**

Jade was late. After getting up half an hour after his alarm clock rang, he rushed a bowl of cereal and bolted out the door, fixing his tie as he ran.

Ignoring all the screams from people telling him to watch out, he ran as quickly as his feet could take him. However, he was oblivious to the painters, who was currently painting the walls of the new puffle hotel.

Narrowly missing the ladder, but he crashed into their buckets of paint situated around it. He tripped and fell on the snowy ground. As he was about to get up, a large bucket of grey undercoat flew up into the air and landed right on his head. The paint trickled down his feathers, coloring them grey.

"I'm going to be late even more," he complained before sprinting to the set.

Once he got to the set, he shouted, "I'm here! And I was not late!"

Rookie walked by Jade, took another glance and stood right in front of him excitingly.

"What do you want," asked Jade, slightly freaked out.

"Are you Sensei," asked Rookie excitingly

"No," replied Jade.

Rookie paused for a moment before asking, "Are you Santa?"

"No." Jade answered, giving him a weird look.

"Are you the random hobo penguin down the street?"

"N-... Wait...," pondered Jade before finally saying. "Yes!"

A few snickers and chuckles from the jury and audience, including his classmates, Lake Blue, and Jessie.

"Cut!" The movie director yelled, "Jade go wash yourself. This is unacceptable!"

* * *

**The Legend of The Disappearing and Reappearing Ink**

Everyone on set was running around getting to their seats for the scene. Greenbat ran up to his judge's table while all the jurors sat in the jury. "WAIT," shouted Jade causing everyone to freeze.

"What?"

"I need a pencil."

"You're holding one," said Tappat.

"This is broken," retorted Jade.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. See?" He held up the pencil that had been snapped in half at the center.

"Travis killed it."

"What'd I do?!" Travis protested.

"Ugh, can't you penguins solve a conflict right?" Greenbat rolled his eyes as he turned to Herbert. "Go get Jade a new pencil."

Herbert's eyes widened and stared at him. "Why ME?! Why can't John the Janitor go?!" He whined. John scowled at him.

"Go! Or we won't shoot that movie about you!"

"Okay..." Herbert pouted and shuffled backstage.

Moments later, a loud, high-pitched scream echoed from backstage. All the actors ran over to see what had happened. They saw Herbert looking at the set with fear and when they turned to face the wall, they found the wall he was looking at was graffitied...

"What happened here," asked the director.

"I don't know," said Herbert. "I was innocently walking by until i found this wall all messed up. Now this won't be the movie i always wanted!"

"Cool," shouted Tappat. "It's a mystery behind the scenes of a mystery movie!"

"Who graffitied this set? This is the courtroom set! The most important scene!" Greenbat demanded.

"I knew there was something weird when we had the backdrop of the meadow..." Herbert muttered, staring back on stage, which had the jury boxes and a meadow background.

"WHO GRAFFITIED THE SET?!" The Movie Director yelled through his megaphone, walking backstage towards them.

"I don't know!" Herbert yelled indignantly, "Why are you looking at me?!"

"It has a picture of you on it with a moustache." The director pointed out, pointing to the mural on the wall.

"Why would I draw myself with a mustache? Mustaches are ugly." Herbert retorted.

"Let's call the professionals to figure this out," said the director beginning to dial the EPF.

"Hello? Mr. the Director," called Herbert. "The Enchilada Potato Factories are here!"

"Where are the enchiladas," shouted Rookie excitingly.

"Oh... well, then. You and you," the director shouted pointing at Herbert and John. "You two help clean this up!"

"Aww, why?" Herbert and John groaned in unison.

"Go." The director said, pointing to a bucket and a mop sitting in the corner. "Jade, go fetch Jessie and Lake Blue." Jade nodded and went back onstage, returning a minute later with a giggling Lake Blue and Jessie.

When they finally calmed down, they turned to see the rest of the actors, staring with their mouth agape at the wall.

"What happened here?" Lake Blue asked, still occasionally chuckling.

"What's so interesting about the wall?" Jessie asked, waddling next to them and also stared at the wall before the two burst into fits of giggles again.

"T-the g-graffiti..." Herbert stuttered in amazement and shock, "It disappeared!"

"What do you mean it disappeared?" Lake Blue questioned, chuckling.

Herbert angrily turned around at them and glared at them. "It's not FUNNY! There was graffiti on the wall that painted a picture of me with an ugly mustache and then the movie director thingy guy penguin called the Elephant Piranha Fish and ordered us to clean the wall and then it just disappeared!"

"Are you sure you're not imagining it, Herbert," asked Jessie.

"I'm positive that i saw a picture of me with an ugly mustache!" Lake Blue and Jessie rolled their eyes and waddled up to the wall and inspected it closely. They felt the surface of the wall before turning around and looking at the movie director.

"You've been tricked. It's invisible paint." They explained.

"So does that mean that there never was a picture of me?" Herbert gasped.

"No. It's just invisible." Lake Blue smiled.

"We can continue with the scenes, it won't bother us." Jessie nodded.

"ALRIGHT PENGUINS! BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!" The movie director yelled in his megaphone, causing Herbert and Klutzy to jump, since they were right next to it.

"OBJECTION!" Herbert yelled. "You specifically said it was because I was a polar bear!"

It had been an hour since the incident. The acts were continuing as normal, and Herbert was reciting his best part. However, as he ranted, a white blob began to form on one wall of the courtroom. It soon formed the shape of a polar bear with a moustache, which soon revealed the graffitied mural from earlier.

"You penguins are discriminating me because- AAAAAAAAHHH!" Herbert squealed loudly as he noticed the mural and bolted out the door.

The actors glanced at each other. "Cut?"

* * *

**Well, that last one was a little...weird xD**

**But yeah! we hope you enjoyed! There's one more segment of bloopers, and it's probably going to be the lengthiest ounce out of all of them. :) So look forward to that. :D**

**Thats all for today, hope you enjoyed! Have a great day!**


	9. Face-Flippers

**Plastic Pizzas**

CUT," shouted the director. "Time for a lunch break!"

"YAY," cheered Rookie as he ran to the cafeteria.

"I'll only eat, if we have seaweed pizza," declared Herbert.

"You know there is no seaweed pizza right," Jade asked Herbert.

"Don't take this movie seriously penguin. Of course there is seaweed pizza," said Herbert as he walked away from Jade.

Herbert was on his way to the cafeteria line, where a long line of penguins were queuing, when something caught his eye. Turning to his left, he saw a large box of pizza with green toppings.

"Seaweed pizza!" Herbert cheered, "I'm glad I didn't have to wait in that LONG line!" Sitting down at the table, he grabbed a slice. It was slightly cold and a little hard, but Herbert concluded that it was better than waiting forever for one single slice of pizza. Biting into the pizza, he chewed on it slowly. Klutzy scuttled up next to him with a slice of pepperoni pizza. He eyed the pizza suspiciously before glancing at Herbert.

"What?" Herbert asked, his mouth full of pizza.  
"What are you eating?"

"Seaweed pizza, can't you see?"

Klutzy observed the rest of the pizza skeptically, until Herbert slapped him away from the pizza box.

"Get away from my pizza!" He growled.

"It doesn't look like pizza." Klutzy noted, and took a bite from his pizza.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get seaweed." Herbert retorted.

"Why should I be jealous? We get seaweed pizza EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!" Klutzy shrugged, emphasizing on the last part.

"There's seaweed pizza," shouted Jade excitingly running towards Herbert's direction.

"What seaweed pizza," asked Herbert innocently holding the box behind his back.

"You just said that you had pizza," said Jade. "I'm a vegetarian too.

"Hmm...," pondered Herbert, while Klutzy smacked the box out of Herbert's paws. "HEY!"

"Pizza," shouted Jade while bending down and picking a slice of pizza and putting it in his mouth. After he ate it, he immediately spit it back out.

"Blech! That's not pizza!"

"Of course it is," said Herbert. "It looks like pizza doesn't it?"

"Hey Jade," asked John as he walked over to Jade. "Have you seen that prop pizza that I put on this table a couple of minutes ago?"

"No, how does it look like," asked Jade.

"Well, it's a pizza box an-," began John before glancing at Herbert, who was slowly shuffling away from the pizza.

"I didn't eat any pizza." Herbert lied, looking innocently back at them.

"It's not about whether you eat it or-" John began, before he was interrupted by Herbert.

"Klutzy ate the pizza! I saw him!" Herbert shouted, pointing at Klutzy, who was picking up the box and placing it on the table.

"Dude, listen-"

"Why am I lying? I have nothing to fear! So what if I ate the pizza?"

"You know the pizza is a prop, right?" John asked, but his question went unheard as Herbert continued.

"No, it's your fault for leaving it on the table! Finders Keepers! Nya nya nya nya nya! You were too late! And now you must go back on line and queue for anoth-"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME?!" John interrupted, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Herbert finally looked down at John, who angrily glared up at him. "What do you want, penguin?"

"That pizza that i left, it was a prop," John clearly stated.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Because it was a prop, it was not real," said John.

"I don't understand what you are saying."

Jade face-flippered himself before going right up to Herbert's face and shouting, "IT WAS PLASTIC! Even I understand That!"

"Wait, so i ate a plastic pizza?"

Jade and John glanced at each other before John said, "Well, pretty much... yeah."

"AAHHH," shouted Herbert. "I ate a plastic pizza!"

* * *

**Locks and Newspapers**

The actors were having their break time while the movie director went to buy pizza.

"So...Anyone able to open this lock?" Travis asked, swinging the greatly battered combination lock in the air.

"I can. I'm stronger than you puny penguins." Herbert boasted, taking the lock, cutting himself on a sharp edge of it. "Ow!" He yelped, dropping the lock on the floor as he clutched his paw.

"Pfft." Klutzy scoffed, going back to reading a book titled, "How to Deal With Idiots".

"Klutzy! Get me a band-aid," shouted Herbert showing the barely noticeable cut on his paw.

"Fine," sighed Klutzy as he went to get a band-aid.

"Look what you did," Herbert shouted at Travis. "You hurt an important actor."

"Uh, huh. Sure," said Travis while rolling his eyes.

Klutzy soon returned with the band-aid for Herbert's paw, who promptly wrapped it around his paw. "This will take like a YEAR to heal! Thanks a lot!" He growled to Travis, who shrugged.

"Hey! It's your fault that you weren't careful!" Greenbat yelled, defending Travis.

"Be quiet or I'll have you fired!" Herbert roared.

"Im the judge, what are you saying?" Greenbat rolled his eyes. Herbert, being easily ticked off, picked up the lock on the ground, and with one mighty hurl, threw it at Greenbat.

It hit him on the head and bounced off his back before falling on the floor. "Oww! Dude!" Greenbat yelled, clutching his head.

"Heeeyyyy, you fixed it!" Travis squealed as he pounced on his lock, which was now unlocked. "You're magic!"

Moments later, a crowd of penguins hustled in, some wearing cameras, others with notepads in their flippers. They snapped many pictures of Travis and Greenbat while bombarding them with questions.

Finally, they handed them each a copy of a paper and left as quickly as they entered. Travis and Greenbat grinned as they read the newspaper article.  
"What's that?" Jade asked, waddling up next to them. Greenbat held out the paper for everyone to see: It was titled "Greenbat:The New Magical Lock Opener?"

"That is Awesome, "shouted Travis. "Hey! try opening this lock again!"

Travis picked up his now open lock, pushed it shut , and the it at Greenbat. The lock flew into Greenbat and it, once again, opened.

"That's so cool! You really are magic," shouted Travis.

"That wasn't cool at all, complained Greenbat. "That really hurt."

Herbert , who was standing in the corner jealous of all the attention that Greenbat was getting, went in front of Travis and said, "He's not the only one magical around here! I'm magical too!"

"Oh yeah?" Travis raised an eyebrow, "Prove it."

"Fine then. Bring it on!" Herbert yelled, standing tall. Travis locked his lock once again, swung it around his flipper a few times, before giving it a good throw towards Herbert.

The metal lock flew threw the air straight towards the fat polar bear, but narrowly missed him as Herbert yelped and ducked down at the last minute. The lock flew past his head and hit Greenbat on the beak.

"OW!" Greenbat yelled, rubbing his sore beak as he picked up the unlocked lock.

"You're such a scaredy-cat Herbert." Travis noted as he took the lock back. "I don't even throw that hard. Wait til you see Jade throwing stuff."

"HEY! I'm not a scaredy-cat! I just saw something on the ground and I wanted to see what it was." Herbert lied.

"Pfft, yeah right. You see with your eyes, you don't need to bend down to see it." Travis scoffed.

"Fine, do it again. This time have Jade throw it." Herbert ordered.

"Hey, I'd watch out if I were you." Lake Blue warned, "I got hit by Jade twice with a carrot: once in the eye and another in the foot. Trust me, it was not fun."  
"Well, I'm not as weak as you!" Herbert stood his ground, unwilling to swallow his pride.

"Okay, suit yourself." Lake Blue shrugged, settling back in her chair to watch the whole thing.

"Alright, you ready?" Jade asked, taking the lock from Travis.

"Yes," said Herbert trying to not show his fear.

Jade threw the lock right into Herbert's face, but because Jade doesn't have such a great aim, it narrowly missed Herbert by two feet.

"What kind of throw was that," shouted Herbert.

"It was a good throw," said Jade proudly.

"Go again. I want to prove that I'm magical. You know what, because I'm so confident, all of you throw your locks at me." Herbert ordered, puffing his chest out proudly.

Herbert wasn't expecting many to have a lock, but he paled slightly when he saw FireT's entire backpack full of locks.

Cringing slightly, he stood his ground and said, "On the count of three. One...two...thr-AAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed as all the locks that were thrown by all the actors hit him, most on his back and face.

After all the pain subsided, he slowly straightened his back and looked around. All the locks had indeed been unlocked. "Ha! Take that! I am magical!" He boasted.

Right on cue, a crowd of newspaper reporters ran in. "There's Herbert!" They yelled.

"Yes, yes, I am the new magical lock opener. You all want to hear about my success?" Herbert sang proudly, recounting his experience.

Mid-sentence, the reporters ran out, leaving with him a copy of the newspaper. Herbert, still smug, peered down at the paper, only to gasp and drop the newspaper in anger and stomp on it a few times before storming out the room.

"What happened with him?" Greenbat asked before bending over to pick up the paper and read it. He burst out laughing after reading the title. Holding it up for everyone to see, the front headlines was, "Herbert: The Idiot Who Wants Locks Thrown At Him".

* * *

**Stare!**

"Lunch break," called the director as a group of penguins followed him into the cafeteria.

"Food," cheered Rookie as he stormed into the cafeteria.

"Finally! I'm famished," said Herbert, running over and sitting down at the end of the table.

"Go get my pizza." He ordered to Klutzy, who scowled and scuttled on line.

While Herbert relaxed in his chair, Snah took a seat across from him. He set his plate of pizza and fries down on the table as he opened his carton of milk and began eating.

Herbert watched him intently as he chewed on his food, staring at something in the distance.

After a few moments, he realized that Herbert was staring at him so he stopped eating and glanced at Herbert.

Herbert kept staring at him until he finally realized that Snah had realized that he saw him watching him, so he turned away, whistling, and acting innocently. Soon Klutzy returned with his pizza.

"Why are you whistling," asked Klutzy.

"Why can't i," retorted Herbert as he began to eat his seaweed pizza.

Soon, Snah began eating his pizza again.

"Hey Klutzy watch this." Herbert said, nudging Klutzy and continuing to stare at Snah. Klutzy, with nothing better to do, stared at Snah too.

Soon, Snah realised once again that Herbert was staring weirdly at him, and he stopped eating once again.

"Isn't that cool?!" Herbert exclaimed, turning to Klutzy.

"If you're saying how he stops, then no." Klutzy dully rolled his eyes, unamused by this.

"Hmph, fine then. It's is why you don't have any friends." Herbert huffed, turning to eating his pizza and stare at Snah once again.

Snah looked up again and saw Herbert staring at him. He soon had enough of what was going on and disturbed by what Herbert was doing so he took his spork, put several carrots on the spork and flicked them at Herbert.

"HEY! That wasn't nice," complained Herbert.

Snah ignored him and continued eating. Herbert, thinking he was trying to start a carrot war, took his bag of carrots and threw it at him. He flinched as he moved out of the way.

"No touchie." He scowled, taking a final bite out of his pizza.

"Hmph!" Herbert huffed, and proceeded to throw his bottle of iced tea at him.

Narrowly missing it, a panicked look appeared on Snah's face for a brief moment. To protect him self, he pulled out his second beaker of nuclear acid and dumped it on Herbert.

"AAH! Klutzy! Help me! There's nuclear acid on me," yelled Herbert who began to run around the entire cafeteria panicking.

"it was your fault, so your punishment," responded Klutzy as he ignored Herbert.

"AAH! Nuclear acid on me," shouted Herbert receiving weird looks from the surrounding penguins.

While Herbert was busy, Klutzy sat next to Snah, and when Herbert's back was turned, hi-fived each other and smiled.

* * *

**Shush! **

"I want pizza." Was the first thing everyone heard when Herbert entered the set.

"Not even a good morning?" The movie director smirked, sipping his morning coffee.

"No, Gary the Second, I want pizza and I want it now!" Herbert demanded.

"In the morning," groaned Klutzy who was too tired to just follow Herbert's demands.  
" Yes! I want pizza and i want it now. I eat pizza for breakfast. I eat it 24/7!"

"Well, that just sounds unhealthy," commented Lake Blue as she walked into the set.

"I don't care! I want pizza!" Herbert scowled.

Ignoring his request, they started filming the next few scenes. Herbert managed to go through his lines without yelling, "I want pizza" twenty times.  
Finally, their lunch break had arrived, and Herbert was starving.

"I want pizza." He repeated, staring expectantly at the Movie Director.

"I want pizza, I want pizza, I want pizza, I want pizza!" He stomped his foot like a little child after everyone refused to bring him pizza.

"Be quiet Herbert!" Jessie retorted.

"I want pizza!" He yelled back in a tone that matched hers.

"You won't get ANY pizza if you don't be quiet!" The Movie Director shouted through his megaphone, really annoyed by him.  
Herbert immediately quiet after the director said that.

"Finally some peace and quiet," sighed the director.

He stared at the director for a couple seconds and then at the penguins in the cafeteria, then back at the director before saying, "I want pizza!"

* * *

**Balloons! **

"Cut," shouted the director. "Let's have another 10 minute break!"

All the penguins got up and went to their separate groups to talk, while Herbert sat in his chair bored.

" I'm bored," complained Herbert.

"What do you want me to do about it," asked Klutzy.

"Blow up balloons?" Herbert suggested, shrugging. Klutzy, having nothing else to do, temporarily scuttled out the room to get materials for his little "project".

When he returned, he put his banana smoothie on the table as he set his assorted array of balloons on the floor.

When he returned, he put his banana smoothie on the table as he set his assorted array of balloons on the floor.

"Ooh! You brought me a smoothie and a straw! That's so nice!" Herbert squealed, taking the smoothie and sticking a tube in it. Putting his mouth on the other end, he happily sipped his smoothie as Klutzy scowled at him.

"Herbert that is not a-," began klutzy before getting interrupted by Herbert.

Klutzy glared at Herbert, but realized that it wasn't worth his time to argue with Herbert again. He took the air pump to blow up the balloons and began to pump it.

The air, instead of rushing into the balloons, gushed into Herbert's mouth and started filling his stomach with helium. His stomachs started bloating, and soon, he turned as round as a sphere and stared floating up into the air.

"Hey! What are you doi-Aaaaaahh! Why's my voice so high pitched?" Herbert squealed in an extremely high pitched voice.

"It's called being filled with Helium." Klutzy stated, pulling the 'straw' out and filling up the other balloons.

"How do i get this helium out of me," shouted Herbert as he began to rise.

"Look! It's a Herbert balloon," shouted Rookie as he approached Herbert.

"I'm not a balloon you fool!"

"And it talks! Guys, come over here! Let's play some volleyball with this balloon," called Rookie.

Soon many penguins game and surrounded the balloon. While they chose teams, Herbert shouted," I'm not a balloon!"

"And a talking one too! That's amazing Klutzy! Where did you get it?!" Rookie yelled excitedly, yanking Herbert the Balloon down and hitting him over to the other team.

"I don't know." Klutzy shrugged, smirking at Herbert's glare.

"GET IT!" Jessie yelled as the Herbert Ball flew straight at Lake Blue, who turned and gave him a good kick in the face, sending him flying over to the other side.

"OWWW!" Herbert yelled, turning to glare at Lake Blue, who just shrugged and smiled.

Each penguin had a turn of hitting the balloon to each side, which results in Herbert shouting, "OW" each time.

"Get me done," shouted Herbert. "I'm getting nauseous!"

"Silly balloon," said Rookie. "Balloons can't get nauseous."

Herbert said nothing and just scowled at the green goofy penguin. Soon, the helium began to escape and he started to deflate.

"Aww, he's running out of air." Rookie groaned as Herbert suddenly deflated and fell to the ground on top of Klutzy with a loud thud.

"Oww..." They both groaned, Klutzy struggling to push the heavy weight off his body. "You are really fat!"

"Hey! That's mean," said Herbert slightly insulted.

"Well, it is true," commented Jessie.

"Was i talking to you," asked Herbert, who got back up, got a proper straw and sat in his chair and sipped his smoothie.

* * *

**Bubble Objects?**

"OBJECTION!" Herbert yelled, interrupting Klutzy once more. "Klutzy is-"

"OBJECTION!" Sesian called, "No more interruptions!"

"OBJECTION!" Herbert roared again, "Let me finish!"

"OBJECTION!" Another voice yelled, and all heads turned to see Rookie standing up. After seeing all the stares, he turned and said, "What? I thought we were playing the Objection game?"

"No, Rookie." Greenbat face-flippered. "You say Objection when you have something to say. So what do you have to say?"

"Um...uh...Look there's Pop!" He squealed, pointing to the purple puffle who was currently sitting on Jade's table. Pop bounded over to Herbert's side of the room and blew a huge bubble out of her small green bubble wand.

"I hate bubbles and puffles," said Herbert, causing the entire room to gasp.

"How come you don't like them? They ate so warm and cuddly and warm and fluffy and cuddly and warm and...," said Rookie as Pop continued to blow the bubble bigger and bigger.

"I don't like them because they made me fail," said Herbert, scowling. "Plus, they're annoying and those Eggplant Petunia Feet puffles are constantly messing up my plans!"

By then, Pop's bubble had become really big, and it finally separated from the bubble wand and drifted over to Herbert.

"Finally, I just hate bubbles-Aah!" The last part muffled out as the bubble trapped Herbert inside and started floating upwards.

"LOOK! It's a balloon!" Rookie exclaimed, jumping up to try and reach the bubbled Herbert.

"Hey! Fool! Don't touch this bubble," shouted Herbert, but it came out muffled.

"What did you say," asked Jade, not understanding Herbert's muffles speech.

Rookie ran up to the director and asked, Can we have another 10 minute break? I want to play with this balloon!"

He considered this for a moment, then sighed and said, "Go ahead."

"Yaay!" Rookie squealed, running up to Herbert and jumping up, trying to reach him.

"Don't pop me!" Herbert yelled, as he was now at least ten feet off the ground.

Klutzy ignored his muffled yells and jumped up onto Greenbat's table. There, he was a few feet away from the giant bubble.

Herbert's alarmed expression appeared when he noticed Klutzy about to jump. "NO KLUTZY DON'T JUMP!" He yelled.

But because Klutzy wasn't able to hear him, he jumped off the judge's table and flew towards Herbert's bubble, while holding out one claw.

"No, no, no," shouted Herbert as he braced for impact.

Once Klutzy's claw made impact with the bubble, it immediately popped and the two of them fell onto the ground.

As they sat up from their tangled mess, the movie director said, "I think that's been ten minutes. Lets get back to work."

* * *

**xD Well, this is the last segment of Bloopers! Next up will be the Epilogue..? It probably should've gone before the bloopers, but oh well. :/ Look forward to it! ^-^**

**That's all for today! I hope you enjoyed! Have an excellent day!**


	10. The Epilogue Part One

**Hi Everyone! This will be a very brief Author's Note because this chapter is REALLY long and i don't want to take up too much of your time lest you are very busy. :) But we really hope you enjoy this.**

**This is the Epilogue, and it's basically Jade's Script, or everything he wrote. :D The italicised words are his comments, just so you know! ;) Enjoy!**

**We will split this into two parts so that it's not incredibly long (4,000 words long :O)**

* * *

**Another Super Boring Court Case!**

_(Actually, it's my first, but you're not supposed to know that!)_

Brief Overview: So apparently this ugly fat guy named Herbert was accused of stealing the last slice of veggietarian pizza, which is a huge crime, since I won't have anything else to eat other than cheese. Is that how you spell veggietarian? I'm not sure...but yeah. Klutzy's suing Herbert. Sesian's Klutzy's lawyer, and Herbert has no life. Blah blah blah...Oh! Judge Greenbat just came in! Better pretend to be actually working.

_Some other boring stuff happened until John finally said that the court is starting. Ugh... my tiring work starts now._

Greenbat: First thing first, Herbert where is your lawyer?

HeRbErT: My lawyer is right here.

Greenbat: Alright then, lets continue.

Jury: Chuckles

John: Okay, will Klutzy please come to the witness band _(since when was there a witness band in court? Ehh, I don't know...)_

Greenbat: Attorney, you may proceed with the questioning.

Sesian: Ahem, Klutzy explain what happened.

Crab _(What's his name again?)_: Click click Ka click clickety click klick klickety click.

_Awkward silence right about now..._

Weird blue penguin _(Wait! That's Gary. I could get him to do my homework!)_: Wait

Greenbat: You better have something good Gary for interrupting the case. By the way, I'm a really big fan. (_ Shame on you greenbat. That's not the proper way to ask for an autograph)_

_So much to write...Herbert's droning on pointlessly. I don't care about my job anymore, I'm not writing all this junk_. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

_Instead! I'm going to doodle pictures in this notepad and hope that I don't get called on to repeat what just happened! I fail at my classes anyway!_

_Bunny:_

/) /)

( . . )

c(") (")

_Great... I just got caught by John. I better start writing before he snitches on me._

Herbert: What is two plus two!

_I hope I don't have to answer that! Do I use the quadratic formula to solve it?_

Sesian: Objection! Irrelevant and-

_Why'd you stop?! Now it looks like I was being lazy again!_

Herbert: INCORRECT! Two plus two is...um...uh...How do you add numbers again?

_This guy...Even I can add two and two! It's five! Right? I don't know, let's use the quadratic formula!_

_Let's see the quadratic formula is... um... i forgot... well, let's say it's five._

_Great, i was just called on by Greenbat. Do i write our conversation down? Might as well, i am getting paid for this._

Greenbat: Alright Jade. _(It feels weird writing my own name down)_

Me: Yes?

Greenbat: Put his name down as the Fat Polar Bear_ (No problem. I have been writing that for the whole entire case)_

Fat Polar Bear: HEY! i'm not fat! just chubby. _(No admit it... you are pretty fat)_

Greenbat: Anyway, explain your side of the story.

Fat Polar Bear: Okay, I was in the kitchen eating my pink ice cream, since pink ice cream is awesome. While I was digging through the fridge, I realized that we ran out of chocolate and cookies. Immediately, I made a mental note to go buy more, since it's delicious. I also noticed that there was a chip in the paint blah blah blah blah blah blah...

_I'm not even going to try to pay attention, so here's another picture of a bunny:_

/) /)

( . . )

c(") (")

Sesian: Objection! My client clearly stated that you were the one hovering over the pizza box!

Herbert_ (Should I put the Fat Polar Bear or not, since they're supposed to be different but they're actually the same and...? You know what, I have no idea. Lets use the quadratic formula!)_: Well this is the story in my client's own words so shush!

Herbert the lawyer: So Herbert, you precisely said that you saw Klutzy right next to it?

_You know what I'm really bored... Wait a minute, there's Snah who's playing with a rubik cube! That's not fair! Oh i need to catch up._

Me: WAIT! You're going to fast. _(No you really aren't)_

Greenbat: you done yet?

Me: ...Yeah...You may continue.

Sesian: As I was saying, Are you sure there was only one slice of pizza left?

Herbert: Im positive _(Are you? Are you really?)_

Sesian: Are you sure? _(I JUST SAID THAT)_ Can you count like this! One Chicken, Two Chicken, Three Chicken, Four Chicken?

Herbert: Of course i can. One, Two, Five, Two, One! Which adds up to Eleven (_I thought you couldn't add) _One two five two one is a palindrome! And it adds up to a palindrome! Double palindrome! _(What's a plaindrome?)_

_This is so boring and so much math is in here! *sigh*_

Herbert: He never cleaned himself! You have all the proof right over there! _(this polar bear is very unintelligent. I could've done better than this guy)_

Sesian: Herbert, that's how Klutzy always look like and how do you know that he had clean claws?

Herbert: They were wet _(Didn't he just go to the bathroom?)_

Sesian: Didn't he just go to the bathroom? _(HEY! I just said that! Well, wrote that. Same difference.)_

Herbert: Or that's what he wants you to think.

_Stop trying to be smart Herbert, I've tried that before and it didn't work. I'm just going to stick with the quadratic formula for everything._

Sesian: Alright, one last question, did you hear anything from the kitchen that would obviously point to the fact that Klutzy is the culprit? _(Oh, lets think of a really silly answer only he would come up with. Hmm...the toilet flushing.)_

Herbert: Yes! I heard the flush of the toilet! He obviously ate the pizza slice then dumped the box in the toilet! His claws are wet because of the water!

_Faceflipper moment... Wait, if I came up with that same answer, doesn't that mean I'm just as silly at the Fat Polar Bear? Aww... Nah!_

Greenbat: I think we have found the issue here. Herbert is mental. Either that, or he's extremely creative. _(Good Job Greenbat! You finally done something right!)_ Let's take a ten minute recess!

_Yes! Finally no more writing! Wait a minute... I'm writing something now? Why can't I stop! Wait I could. See i just lifted up my pencil. Wow! I never new that._

_Hey look the teacher's pets are here, let me go talk to them and annoy some of my other friends._

_This is Jade signing out for ten minutes... how long is ten minutes anyway? I don't know, should I use the quadratic formula for that too?_


	11. Epilogue Part 2

**Hello! Welcome back to A Pizzaing Case! Sorry for the long wait! Dx **

**This is part two of the epilogue! Or in other words, Jade's script. :D Enjoy! **

* * *

_Well, I'm back. Or should I write, "Ten Minutes Later dot dot dot" Hey, maybe I'll write like that for the rest of the case!_

John colon The trial shall now commence examation...exlamashun...um...how do you spell this thing: ! ? Nah, too much work, I'll just do my job properly... OH NO I NEED TO CATCH UP!

Asluiilrbvasivbasinaskjfavfkjlnarvadkn

_Whew, is that legible? Hm, doesn't seem like it. Basically, that pizza chef guy is up on stage, or whatever that thing's called. Sesian just asked him to explain everything.._

Pizza Chef Guy: Hmm, I remember them coming in. I heard a ruckus in the entrance, and I saw him banging on my front door. I'm serious, I was about to call the cops, until they opened the door and Herbert started blabbing an order to me. He wanted a vegetarian pizza, but since we only had one left, I charged them extra. Herbert was ranting about the price and Klutzy just gave me the coins and dragged Herbert out. Weirdest day ever. _(No it's not, a day is NEVER weird when there's vegetablearian pizza. Or is it veggietarian pizza? I don't know!)_

Jade: WAIT! How do you spell veggietarian? _(Yeah Jade! How do you spell veggietarian? Oh wait...I'm writing to myself like the random hobo penguin I am!)_

John: V-E-G-E-T-A-R-I-A-N. _(See, I knew that... That's why I spelled it correctly earlier)_

_Im bored... Why am I here again? Oh yeah, that's right... Im broke._

_Maybe since I'm so bored right now I can start on some stuff for my high school resume thingy._

_Oh no! I need to catch up... Not like this case concerns me at all... I think it kind of does since this is vegeieeterian pizza they are talking about... I remember that one time that I ate something that wasn't vegieeterisn without knowing..._

_I need to really catch up now..._

Jade: Wait! Can u wait 4 me to catch up? _(Seriously when do I ever need to catch UP? I just like wasting time (: )_

Greenbat: alright

Jade: Okay you can continue. _(It feels so awkward that I'm putting my own name...)_

Pizza Chef: Yes I said that.

Herbert: HA! Ladies and Gentlemen and Klutzy of the court, I present to you that this pizza chef is a liar.

Sesian: That is irrelevant to this case... _(Yeah Greenbat! Oh wait, we're talking about Herbert, aren't we? Oops)_

Greenbat: How?

Herbert: I'm glad you asked. _(What the heck happened to this case? Aren't we supposed to send this fat poler bear to jail?)_

Sesian: Are you even a certified lawyer? _(ooh! He just got you fatty!)_

Herbert: That's not important right now. Right now, I'm going to say that this penguin is a liar since he specifically told me and Klutzy that the vegetarian pizza costed more because I was a polar bear _(Hmm... good point...)_

Greenbat: Order in the Court! _(You should bang it on your head like last time! :) )_

Pizza Chef: Maybe it's because of both. I might have said that. You are a polar bear after all

Herbert: THAT'S SO RACIST! You penguins are so racist to polar bears! I should sue you for that! You're discriminating polar bears because I'm white! _(Woah... If only Aiyan could see this right now... This will be interesting.)_

Sesian: Objection! This is not relevant to the case at all! _(Aww, why you have to make things boring...)_

_Lalala, this is much more boring than I thought. I would have chosen John's job...Nah, he has to stand the whole time. He's fat anyway._

_Wait what?_

Herbert: WAIT! Does that mean I've been eating twenty year old seaweed this whole time?!

Pizza Chef: I guess you could say that. _(WHAT?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I've been eating 20 year old seaweed pizzas! Aaaaaah!)_

Herbert: We should sue this guy for feeding us old seaweed! This is outrageous! He is trying to poison us! _(I ditto that fat poler bar__! Ha! ditto... that's a funny word)_

_ooh! That's gotta hurt!_

Herbert: OW! _(WIMP!)_ I should sue you for causing brain damage! (_it's not like losing so much brain cells would affect you already.)_

_Awkward silence..._

Sesian: So what were we talking about again? _(I don't know. I'm just 'writing' everything down)_

Me: We were talking about who ate the last slice of pizza and Herbert was going to cross-examine.

Herbert: That's right_ (If you knew that then why did i have to say it!?)_

Herbert: So, don't you think it's a crime to serve someone twenty year old seaweed? _(Yes! This is the worst crime that has ever been committed! I could have gotten food poisoning!)_

Greenbat: Herbert, that is irrelevant to the case. _(NO IT'S NOT!)_

Herbert: Fine...Mr. Pizza Guy, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rank your vegetarian pizzas, as 10 as the highest and 1 as the lowest? _(Are you kidding me? It's obviously 11! Oh wait, is 11 between 1 and 10? Should I use the quadratic formula for that too? Wow! The quadratic formula really is helpful!)_

Pizza Chef: Well, i would rank it as a 6. It's not the most popular pizza. _(Are you kidding me?! I eat it all the time! I eat it 24/7!)_

Herbert: OBJECTION! _(Yeah!)_

Sesian: Correction, you can't object yourself. _(...Why you have to ruin it Sesian?)_

Herbert: Who says i can't? Anyway that's incorrect! The Vegetarian Pizza is the best and dare i say it again, the BEST pizza ever! It should be given the rate of a million or 12521! _(Wow, Herbert must also use the quadratic formula! He's so smart! But obviously not smarter than me)_

Pizza Chef: Well, have you tried any other pizzas_ (ooh! he got you there fat poler bear!)_

Greenbat: Silence!

Herbert: Well, no, but I'm not the one being questioned here. You are! _(YEAH!)_

Pizza Chef: At least I'm not the one being a fool! _(Ooh! He got you burned!)_

Tappat (_Do i write his part down?):_Ooh, burned! _(HEY! I said that! )_

Herbert: You know what!? I'm done here! _(YEAH! You're a terrible lawyer! Use the quadratic formula more often!)_

Greenbat: Alright then, Sesian you may question the witness again since someone interrupted when you tried last time. _(Again?! When is this over?!)_

Sesian: Who was the one that was causing the trouble in your shop?

Pizza Chef: That fat polar bear over there.

Sesian: And what was Klutzy doing?

Pizza Chef: He paid the coins and then dragged Herbert out.

Sesian: You see, Herbert here was the one causing all the trouble. Klutzy has not done anything to harm anyone. With that said, who knows what trouble Herbert might be causing in their cave? Also, we previously stated that Klutzy explicitly wanted a fish pizza, correct? So why would Klutzy eat the last vegetarian pizza if he was fine with eating other types? Herbert is the only one who has to eat the vegetarian pizza, so of course he would be more likely to eat the last slice. _(WOO! Inspirational Speeches! But HEY! I'm a veggietarian too! So technically I could have eaten the last pizza! Wait, what?)_

Greenbat: Thank you Pizza Chef, you may retire from the stand. _(Why being so formal? This child... *Shakes head in disapproval*)_

Herbert: Umm... Mr. Judge guy? _(Aww... not you again!)_

Greenbat: Yes Herbert. _(C'mon dude! put him in jail already!)_

Herbert: I have one more witness_ (Who?)_

Greenbat: Who? (_Stop copying me!)_

Herbert: I call Lake Blue to the stand. _(OOH! LAKE BLUE IS IN TROUBLE! WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS?!)_

_Why you walk so slow?_

Herbert: So tell me what happened...

Lake Blue: I was in algebra class trying to beat John and Snah in the math problems. Then I heard my phone and Jessie's going off. So we had to excuse ourselves so we could pick it up. When we went outside, we picked up our phones and answered the call. Jessie listened in on her phone, because apparently Klutzy was calling her at the same time. You asked me if there was a court or not, so I just said of course there was. _(OOH! They had their phones in school! They should be arrested)_

Herbert: So why did you answer the phone? Was there something important about it? _(HERBERT! That's IRRELEVANT! Greenbat say something!)_

Lake Blue: If you're saying why I picked it up, it was because it might have been something important. I get a lot of important calls regarding conferences, job opportunities, and the like. _(Blah blah blah, no one cares.)_

Herbert: So are you saying I'm not important? _(No you're not. No one likes you Herbert. You need to use the quadratic formula. And gel...lots and lots of gel.)_

Lake Blue: Well, you're only important when you're blah blah blah blah blah...

_What? It's boring!_

Herbert: See, that basically proves that I don't do anything wrong. The only times I would actually cause trouble was so i could conquer club penguin. You know what, disregard the last part. _(Disregard which part? HERBERT BE MORE SPECIFIC! You're more confusing than Math!)_

Jade: What part, the part about you conquering the island or you didn't do anything the wrong?

Herbert: The conquering the island part. _(There's no way I'm erasing all of THAT)_ And I'm done. _(YAAY!)_

Greenbat: Sesian, you may cross examine, if there really is a point to _(BOO! Just make your decision already! They are all GUILTY!)_

Sesian: So, Lake Blue, you're an EPF agent, correct. _(No.. *sarcastic* That's why she has a EPF phone... Wait a minute... how come i don't have one?)_

LB_ (it's too much work just to write Lake Blue. Oh No! I just wrote Lake Blue! AHH! I just wrote it again!)_: Yes, you know that. You were actually in the classroom when that happened. You and Tappat were trying to annoy Greenbat. _(I was there too!)_

Sesian: Anyway, Herbert always create trouble around the island, am I correct? _(you never are)_

LB:Yes, like that one time he did Operation Hot Sauce, or that other time of Operation Puffle, or the other time where he exploded the PSA or that other time where he created Operation Black _(Racist)_

Herbert: OBJECTION! That's not relevant! We're talking about stolen pizzas! My previous missions are not relevant. Save that for another trial! _(ANOTHER trial?! I'm not doing this again!)_

Sesian: Anyway, Herbert always causes trouble right?

LB: Yes, He has attacked the island about 13 times within three years. _(And how would you know? Stalker...)_

Sesian: And how about Klutzy?

LB: Hmm, not too sure about that, since Klutzy is Herbert's sidekick. But I'm pretty sure most of the plans are Herbert's.

Sesian: i rest my case

Greenbat: You may retire from the stand, Lake Blue. By the way, Stop eating cats_ (Yaay! Is it finally over?!)_

Greenbat: Are there any other witnesses?

Sesian: No

Herbert: Nope

Greenbat: Alright, jury, you can make your (_Your what? Don't leave me hanging!)_

Herbert: WAIT! I just realized something. _(What noooow?)_

Greenbat: What?

Herbert: I have a camera in the lair... _(So?)_

Sesian and Klutzy: You do?!_ (Woah, they're totally IN SYNC!)_

Herbert: Yeah.

Klutzy: Exactly where did you get the video camera? _(I don't get it. What's so special about the camera? It's just a camera.)_

Herbert: Well, you see, i stole it from the EPF, but that's not important.

_Should I write this stuff?_

Jade: Do I write this whole thing down?

John: YES! _(Aww, but my flipper's tired...)_

Greenbat: Yes what?

John: Nothing. _(OOH! You just got told!)_

Wait, did Lake Blue and Jessie just say something? What did they say? Nah, they're not important.

Herbert: By pressing this button, you would clearly see what had happened that whole time. _(Ohh, so that's what the camera was for...)_

Sesian: How come you tell us you had a camera the whole time now? _(YEAH!)_

Herbert: Well, I forgot. You see, I never had a camera at my hideout before. _(Who has a camera at their house? What are you going to do watch what you do every day? So conceited.)_

_IM BORED!_

Greenbat: Herbert stop wasting our time if the button is working

_SEE! You are wasting precious moments of my life!_

(| |)

(. .)

c(")(")

Sesian: So what does that button do?

Herbert: Well, you see... it opens my garage

CRAB: _(Well... i couldn't hear what he said)_

Me: Wait! What was that? Speak louder, you're too quiet!

Herbert: IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH?! _(1. Yes a little too loud. 2. Your breath stinks)_

Me: You're too loud. Be quiet.

Greenbat: So Herbert are you sure you can't access the camera in any other way? _(No duh, that's why he hasn't done so yet, because he wants to prolong this case even more. My poor flipper...)_

Herbert: No, I don't have the button.

Sesian: Objection!_ (What is there to object to?!)_ Couldn't someone go and get the physical camera itself? _(Oh...duh.)_

Greenbat: That would be fine. _(Does that mean I can stop writing now? YAAAAAAAY!)_

_Yaay! Another ten minute recess! Herbert the jidiot crashed his face into the door, stupid fat polar bear. This is what happens when you're fat. Tsk tsk tsk. I'm going to grab a snack, wait for me okay? Wait, you're a notepad. WHY AM I TALKING TO A NOTEPAD?! Why am I asking a notepad questions?_

_**John: Because you're weird and a jidiot.**_

_JOHN! STOP WRITING IN MY NOTEPAD! GO AWAY!_

_Phew, I'm back. It's been like five minutes, and Herbert apparently has amnesia or something. Oops, Nevermind. We have the camera! This court case might finally be over! Woo!_

Herbert: Mr Judge, I just realised something. _(Why so formal? Did the amnesia make you forget you're talking to a 12 year old?)_

Greenbat: What?

Herbert: Actually two things. One, the camera wasn't on and Two, i never hooked the camera up. I just had it lying on my table. I knew that i had to do something before eating the pizza. _(And also Snah destroyed the projector with nuclear acid)_

Greenbat: So what you are saying is that the camera can't show anything that had happened?

Herbert: Yup.

Greenbat: Sesian, do you have any more witnesses?

Sesian: None sir. _(Oh no, did amnesia affect you too Sesian?!)_

Greenbat: What about you Herbert?

Herbert: Huh? Oh nope. _(At least someone's normal...and that's ME!)_

Greenbat: Anyone else who would like to speak? Very well then. The jury has five minutes to reach a verdict, and

Weird Green penguin: WAIT! JUDGE! _(Wait! That's Rookie! Let's pull prank on him!)_

Greenbat: What is it Rookie?

Rookie: I would like to say something.

Greenbat: Go ahead, make this quick though. _(YES! Very! I want to leave already!)_

John: You know there are stairs, right. _(There were STAIRS?!)_

Rookie: Oh, oh well. _(This penguin...)_

Greenbat: What do you have to say? _(Yeah! It better be something useful! I have to write it all down!)_

Rookie: Well, you see, I was walking in the woods and i heard in a cave some arguments and they sounded like Herbert and Klutzy. Being the EPF agent i am, i decided that I would investigate. I entered their hideout and there it was, a pizza. My favorite thing in the whole entire world. I approached it, looked around and shoved it in my mouth. _(Did you really have to say THAT much? Dx)_

Greenbat: Interesting...

Herbert: OBJECTION!

Greenbat: What?

Herbert: I think we should sue this penguin for breaking and entering. _(Nobody cares about your stuff Herbert!)_

Rookie: I didn't break anything!

Herbert: Well you are the pizza.

Greenbat: Herbert, sit down. This case is officially resolved. Rookie is the one who ate the last slice of pizza. _(Why are you being so professional? This kid...)_

Herbert: YEAH! What penalty should he serve!

Greenbat: For eating a pizza, he should serve no penalty. You, on the other hand, have several penalties. _(HA! Take that HErbert!)_

Herbert: What did I do?

Greenbat: First, you should be charged 1000 coins for disorderly conduct in the court. Second, you will be fined 20,000 coins for a meaningless case, and thirdly, you will serve the determined years in prison for your behavior and trouble on the island. How many years you serve will be up to the Elite Penguin Force to decide. The court has spoken! _(Oh gosh! So many words)_

John: Case Closed!

_YAAY! This torturous writing has finally stopped! But why am I still writing this?! Oh no, I wrote something again! AAAH! Help! I'm becoming a Lake Blue! Run away!_

_But before i run away, maybe i should write a note to the director saying that i should get paid for my amazing service. Wait... why am i writing to myself... Someone might mistake this as a diary. Why am i still doing this!? Oh, well, but to sign off i would give you this:_

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ


End file.
